Hope Fallen From the Sky
by Toonkid4life1
Summary: Amber is a girl living a depressing, lost life with no hope of a future... till a raining night, she discovers strangers from a world she only wished she could go to, but why have they come here and where does she fit? More important, how can she protect them from her life? YY/OC/SK Rating could change, wait and see. take a peak, there's more to this than the summary reveals ;D
1. A Rainy Surprise

**Hi please enjoy my new story! I made this for Child Abuse Awareness and Drug and Alcohal Addiction awareness. Please spread the awareness, it affects us all.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh only Amber and other ocs**

* * *

It was raining cats and dogs as Amber drove her car through the storm. Work had been tiring, stressful and now this. The Kansas country roads didn't help at all, no trees to really block the pouring rain.

Amber was a 16 yr old teen, who had managed to pull her way through her cruel world, little at a time. Her blonde hair was pulled up in a ponytail under a John Deer cap, wear a navy tee and jeans. Her boots were muddy from the sudden rain and work.

She didn't really do anything else, except go to school, work and sleep. Well then she's watch her cartoons, when she could. The only thing that kept her happy and dreaming again. No time to read and it was her escape. Yu-gi-oh was her role model, never giving up and fight for what you know is right and what you believe in. However her mom didn't approve of anything that resorted to... abnormal. To her it was abnormal for a teen to watch kids shows.

Her mom wouldn't be home now... didn't bother her, ment no fighting for the night. Out drinking and hanging with 'friends'. What could she do? Her mom was an adult, she could do whatever she pleased. She just wanted to turn 18 and get the hell out. Be who she wanted to be and have nothing hold her back.

A flash of lighting startled her, her headlights were becoming pointless, for sight. She squinted her eyes ,seeing something in the road ahead. what the hell...? she slowed down, then hit the brakes suddenly.

In the middle of the road 5 teens laid unconscious in the rain. "Oh my god!" Amber put the car in park and rushed out. She didn't care about the rain and hurried to them, then froze seeing them up close.

4 male teens and 1 female lay there, but she knew them... "How...it can't be!?" she exclaimed. A teen with muti-colored hair answered her thought. Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Joey and Seto...they were from the anime Yu-gi-oh!

* * *

**Rough start, but will add more, promise! tell me what you think and advice is wanted! please Review!**


	2. R n' R

**Hi here's another ch!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, only Amber and other oc's**

* * *

Thunder boomed and the lighting was bright, but that didn't distract Amber from the sight before her. She didn't understand how this was possible, she pinched herself to check. She was wake.

She knelled before them and checked their pulse. It was slow, but they were alive. The male teens looked roughed up, like they had been in a fight. Tea had a cut on her cheek, where blood had already clotted. Anger surged her, thinking that they had fought and someone dumped them out here to die.

"If I ever find out who did this, I'll kill them!" she growled, then looked at her car then at the teens. "Ok, Amber, you need to get them out of here. Do that first and figure out the rest later." She instructed herself. She unlocked the car and with difficulty, lifted the teens to her vehicle.

She placed Joey behind her seat, then Yugi in the middle, followed by Tristan. She had laid Tea down across the boys and buckled them in. She placed Seto in shot gun. Her fear for them rose, seeing them motionless like they were.

"Hang in there guys," She put the car in drive. "I'll help you."

When she reached the house, she decided it was best to take them downstairs encase mom did decide to come home. She never goes to the basement and there was plenty of room. One by one she took them down in the living area, she laid Tea in the recliner, the boys on the pull out bed in the couch, and Seto on a love seat.

Amber ran to her linen closet and grabbed many blankets and a heater. She knew that they could hypothermia if they didn't get warm soon. Then she groaned at a sudden thought. In girl scouts they said to take your wet clothes off and replace them with dry ones... but she didn't have male clothing!

"Crap... and they'll kill me if they wake up in puppy pj's." she muttered. However... she rushed to her room and pulled out a box, then went through her pj drawer. When she was little and spent the night at her grandparents house, it would be last notice and had to borrow her grandpa's shirts that reached her knees to wear to bed. Most times he never got them back. Now that she was older, they were still baggy, but she wore them like a shirt to bed.

"Its better than girl clothing." she then opened the box,containing her late great grandpa's clothing. It was meant to be donated to the DMV, but they needed them now. Taking all her items down stairs she took Tea's shirt, shoes, and skirt off and put an long sleeved night gown over her. Amber left her undergarments on, not even gonna worry about it.

Then came the boys... She went to Yugi and did the same as she had with Tea, placing one of her grandpa's tee shirts on and then putt faded plaid pj pants on. She let out a breath when she was done.

"That wasn't fun..." she then went to the others and did the same. She noticed that Seto's arm was fractured, thank god for girl scouts, and went to grab a first aid kit. Cleaned Tea's cheek and placed a band-aid on the cut, wrapped gaze around Joey's head and arms where some cuts were. Tristan got his hands gazed too, cuts and bruising all over them. Yugi had a cut on his face and a deep cut on his chest, bandaged that as well. Then she splinted Seto's arm and placed it in a sling.

She was happy with her work and looked at them. Worry was written on her face... _who did this to you... and how did you get here?_

Amber covered them up in the blankets and placed the heater on, warming the room. And had their clothes washed and dried. Minding their jewelry and duel disks. She left the puzzle on Yugi and Seto's card that held Mokaba's picture. She wondered if only they came to this world, but got a headache thinking about it. She was exhausted, but she didn't want to leave them. She decided to get ready for bed, grab a sleeping bag and curl up on the floor. The storm was finally easing down and was out like a light.

* * *

She woke up, confused on why she was on the ground, then noticed the gang. It wasn't a dream... she remembered. She got up and went up stairs to cook breakfast, _I have company for once... I wonder if they like grits._

* * *

"Ugh..." Yugi groaned from sudden nausea, waking up. He tried to open his eyes, but it was to much work.

_Pharaoh...? _He called through his mind link. He could feel the Spirit stir and wake up as well.

**Yugi ... what happened? I feel your pain... but...**

_I don't know, last I remember Pegasus had called Seto and us to see him-! Our friends!_ With that Yugi's eyes shot open with unknown energy he had. He felt like he was gonna puck sitting up, then noticed he was bandaged up, in different clothing and that his friends were asleep all around the room in furniture.

**Yugi, let me take over. Rest and I'll figure what's going on**.

Yugi nods and allows the Pharaoh to appear. Yami groans feeling pain shoot through him, he looks at Tristan and Joey , gently shaking them.

"Joey, Tristan, wake up." He noticed they had bandages on as well, he wished he could remember what had happened to them, he saw Kaiba in deep sleep with a sling on and Tea had a band-aid on her cheek.

"What happened...?" he wondered. He feels the bandage under the shirt he was wearing and winced at the cut.

"Aww... five more minutes mom.." Yami looked to Tristan stir but snore back asleep. Joey was drooling, " 5 glazed...2 lemon, $3.50... put it on...tab..." he rambled.

Yami sweat-drops at his friends, at least they're ok.

"Yugi... what the hell happened?" Yami looked toward Kaiba, who was waking up. He looked like crap and winced when he tried to move.

"Don't move so much!" Yami insisted. Even though he was in pain, he smirked. "And you look just as peachy- guh!" he went to use his arm to get up, not realizing it was in a sling.

"No, but you're worse than me... Kaiba where are we?" He looked around, the ceiling wasn't finished and could tell they were in a basement, yet the room they were in was finished. A TV and a VCR were on a dresser, an empty closet and a window showing an escape hatch, were the only things in the room.

"If I knew Yugi, I wouldn't be here asking what happened." He looked at what he was wearing. "What the hell! Where's my clothes and Duel Disk?!"

Yami noticed everyone's was gone as well, "I'm gonna find out what's going on- ahh!" he winced moving off the bed.

Kaiba moved the covers off of him, "You're not going alone, I want to beat the hell out of this creep!" He grunted getting up.

Yami sighed, "Kaiba, If they healed us, that must mean they want us for some reason. I doubt they're dangerous." Kaiba just scoffed as they slowly made it up the stairs that ran in another direction.

Yami took note of the dint's and marks on the walls, but no pictures. They cling ed on the railing for support, none making a comment. As they got higher, a warm feeling and a sweet scent filled them. The final steps were open to the upper level and they looked around, two pictures hung up, one of a little girl and one with many kids huddled up. Another TV center and a couch were in a room, they living room they figured, then a hallway to the right.

They heard noise and followed it to a split section of the living room, where a wall made a small kitchen and dinning area. They sneak up to the edge and peer in.

A teen girl in a baggy shirt and blue and star pj's was at a stove with pots and pans. The scent from before was strong now, coming from the pans. The teen's hair was dirty blonde, in a ponytail and she was going every which way in the kitchen, either getting plates or to stir something.

The Duelists saw their duel disks on the counter and eyed them. However when Yami took a step forward, the floor squeaked.

They winced at the sound and the girl jumped and turned to the sound. Both of them stared at each other for many moments. She gave an awkward smile and gave a peace sign.

"Uh, hi. Heh... how you guys feeling?" She asked. The boys stared, Seto's gazed down at here, in intimidation. "M-my name's Amber, Amber Holmes. Are the others awake yet-" She was literally saved by the bell, well of the oven, and pulled out muffins.

They stared at her in confusion saying nothing. "I hope you guys are hungry, I got muffins, grits, pancakes, and some fruit. " She looked at their expressions when she put the food on the table and laughed. "Come on, knowing Joey and Tristan, you'll want to hurry and get something before its gone." She left the room, leaving the teens shocked.

"What the hell was that about?" they said in unison.

* * *

**Lol i hope you guys liked it! please Review!**


	3. What the-!

**Sorry, Finals and the holidays made it impossible to update all my stories. I hope you like this ch. I made it long to make up for lost time. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, only Amber and other OC's**

* * *

Amber's mind was buzzing_, Ok... that went lovely! ugh! Just act normal and things should be ok... right?-ahh!_ She went her room and quickly grabbed the folded piles of clothes on her bed, their clothes.

She came back out, seeing the teens stare at her cautiously. "Here is your clothes, they are clean and dry now. I didn't know how to do your coat Seto, so its hanging in the laundry room at the moment, but figured you guys would like these back."

She laid them on the couch and grabbed cups out of a cabinet, not noticing their emotions. Until Kaiba decided to speak up.

"What the hell kind of game are you playing?! You think that this childish act is- guh!" He winced at his wrist.

Amber stopped her actions and went to them concern on her face. "Careful, it's only fractured, but if you keep pushing it, it will break and it will be hard for you to duel." She reached out to check it, but he pulled back.

"You would know, so let me see if I got this straight. You sent out a forged letter from Pegasus to me and the geek squad, knock us out, kidnapped us, and pretend to be our savior so we are in your debt. Your pathetic!" he spat.

Yami was about to speak, when screams were heard from below. Both he and Amber winced at them.

"Guess they're up..." he commented.

Amber stared at Seto, "To be honest, I am not surprised. I'd be cautious too if I was in your situation. especially knowing the crap you guys go through... " She muttered at the end, then gave an angered look.

"I'll take that as a compliment that you think this, however Seto, I know your smart, so tell me. Based on the location, the quality of the food and my actions, do I seem like an master mind like-" She stopped herself, making Seto coak an eyebrow. "I know you guys have every right to question to my actions... and I'll explain them later! Look around though... I don't exactly live a ...well life."

Yami didn't say anything, but studied her. _What is she trying to hide..? _Seto scoffed, "Please, if the mutt can make to the semi finals in my battle city tournament, I can believe a kid like being a sl-" He didn't get another word in as she kicked him in the leg. He winced, but didn't say anything.

"A simple thank you is not to much you know! Just because you're a CEO, doen't mean you don't know manners!" She shouted. She heard laughing and turned to see Tristan and Joey laughing with tears in their eyes. While Tea had an astonished look. Yami didn't say anything, but was trying hard not to smirk.

Amber sweat-drops at her actions and everyone's reactions.

"Man, I can die happy after seeing that." Tristan said between laughs.

Joey was still laughing, "About time someone got him!"

Seto scowled in their direction, "Want to be next mutt?"

"JUST STOP!" Everyone was silent as Amber panted from her yell. She sighed and ran her hands through her hair. "Look breakfast is on the table and your clothes are dry and folded on the couch.

Answers to your questions, 1 I don't know what the hell happened to you guys, you were just beat up and left out in the rain to get killed by a car. I wasn't going to let that happen..."

2 I only changed your clothes, because you could have gotten hypothermia and I can't do anything about that. I'm not a fricking perv that's why your under garments are on. Trust me, I didn't like it anymore than you do now."

3 I'm a freaking loser! Not a threat! There is no reason to be fricking jumpy, so eat and I'll explain everything later!" She huffed, throwing her hands in the air, went to her room and slammed the door shut.

Everyone was in dumb-founded til... "Wait did she say food?!" The boys said in unison. They rushed over sat down and piled their plates.

Tea walked over to the mature boys," Who is that girl? What happened before...?"

Yami shook his head, "I don't know, last I recall we ran into Kaiba when Pegasus called us about something urgent." He then looked at her band-aid. "Are you alright? Is there...?" he had a pained look asking if she was hurt like they had been.

"No, but I was surprised to find myself in different clothes. That startled me... and those two." She looked from the boys then at Kaiba, who was staring at where the girl went." What did you do to make her mad, and who is she?"

"She said her name was Amber, but I can't figure out _who_ she is..." Kaiba answered still staring at the door.

Yami rolled his eyes, "He started interrogating her and about called her... something then she kicked him. However I do think she is hiding something."

They were interrupted by Joey and Tristan, "Hey this tastes great! You guys should have some, before we eat it all! Ha Ha!" Joey teased.

"Thanks for being Genie pigs and making sure it wasn't poisoned, idiots." Seto smirked.

As they gave dirty faces and continued to eat, Tea went and got a plate. "If we want her trust to find out whats going on, we need to trust her. Besides after everything, nothing can surprise me. " She sat down and scooped out some helpings.

Yami shrugged and followed Tea's example. Seto reluctantly sat down, but just grabbed an apple. There was blueberry muffins, banana's, fluffy pancakes, and a weird oatmeal...?

"I wonder what this is?" Tea asked, trying to decide to scoop some of it or not.

Joey swallowed, "I don't know, but it tastes great! It's like rice grind ed up."

"Well that's kinda of what it is, Joey." They pop up and see Amber back in a navy tee and jeans, putting her hair in a ponytail. "Its grits, its corn actually. They are grains and just about anything can make them taste better to your liking. My uncle eats his with cinnamon and sugar and my grandma eats hers with cheese and bacon." She smiled.

Glad that she is opening up a bit, Yami decided to continue the conversation. "Do you add anything? It doesn't look... as good as you make it seem." he asked eyeing the substance.

Seto smirked, "The King of Games is afraid of slop; how amusing." He took a bite out of his apple, while Yami rolled his eyes at him.

"Says the CEO who is eating fruit and staying away from grains." he commented back while Seto rolls his eyes.

Amber laughed and grabbed a plate. "He's got a point you know and it really is good. The boys like it anyway." She laughed; pointing at Joey and Tristan going for more. "When I was little I thought the same thing; since Grams is southern she made it all the time and wanted me to eat it as well. It was okay plain, but didn't care for it so much. So I tried it with cheese, salt n' pepper, and some butter then I loved it like she did. I picked it up from her on how to make it, you guys seem to like plain just fine though." She smiled.

Seto stared at her, "Southern? What does that mean?" he eyed her.

The others, listening to her, caught what Seto was asking and did the same. Amber made a nervous face and made her way to the other side of the table, where some shades were.

"Uh... I take it you don't know where you are." She paused. "Where were you guys at last? Do you remember?" she asked.

Joey was about to answer when Seto interrupted... again. "That is none of your business... Now are you going to tell us where we are or are you stalling your cheeky facade?"

Amber finally rolled her eyes, "It might as well be a facade to you because no matter what I say you won't believe me... heck I can't believe it myself!"

Tea looked confused, "What do you mean?"

Amber sighed, "Well you guys might believe me," pointing to everyone but Seto. " However I don't really know how to say it... well for here as where your sitting..." She opened the shades with light streaming through.

Partly blind, the gang looks out the sliding glass doors. Outside was a practicable backyard that slopped down to a metal fence. Neighboring 2 story houses could be seen to the left... but the right was an endless field of golden wheat where trees bordered the horizon. A paved road separated the homes from the crop.

Everyone gaped at the scene taking it all in. "Man, we ain' t in Kansas anymore guys!' Joey commented. If Amber had been in an anime, she did the perfect anime fall after that comment. The others groaned at his comment getting the picture.

"Ugh... Joey this IS Kansas! That's my point! You're not in your country anymore... for some reason." Amber explained.

Seto walked over to her and grabbed the front of her shirt with his good hand. "Now there is no way you're tell us the truth! Kansas is in the middle of the US and Pegasus's island is in the ocean on the coast of Japan! How did we end up here if your story is the tru-!"

Seto stopped and released her. The girl was quivering and her eyes had a look of fear and desperation. Her breathing had quickened and she slid to her knees after being released; in a trance of past memories.

"What the hell Kaiba!" Tristan yelled at him. The others looked at her while Tristan kneeled next to her. "Hey you alright?"

Amber was clutching her arms and bowed her head, "Seto... please don't do that again..." She didn't raise her head and continued to talk. "You can be mad... but please don't... yell and grab me... that's all I ask."

They looked at Kaiba, he for once looked guilty and said nothing. So Amber continued; head still down.

"Like I said, I don't know... but I do know a lot about you guys and that's why I understand your actions and thoughts." She could feel their stares pour into her and sighed. "To be honest... I'm.. I'm glad your here. You're my hero's... but I never even imagined this." She looked at her watch on her wrist. "Joey turn on the tv in the living room, please."

Joey looked confused as did the others. "Why? Aren't-"

"Its easier to explain if you do..." She replied bluntly. Joey shrugged and went to the neighboring room. He grabbed the black remote and turned the tv on.

Suddenly it came to life, everyone except Amber looked at the screen.

"What the-!" "No... way!" "Im-impossible!" "Is that me?" Everyone watched in shock as the first episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! played before them.

_"Draw your last pathetic card, Yugi!" Seto yelled across the duel area where his 3 Blue eyes white dragons waited to attack._

_"My Grandpa's deck has no pathetic cards!" Yami cried confidently. "But it does contain... THE IN-STOPPABLE EXODIA! I've gathered all 5 cards... all 5 pieces of the puzzle!" A giant star appear and out of each corner a part of Exodia popped out._

_"Im-impossible! No one has been able to call him before!" Seto panicked. Joey on the side lines was showing a super 'hell yell' smile._

_"Exodia... OBLITERATE!" Yami commanded. The 3 dragons were destroyed along with Seto's life points..._

"Number 18 top picked scene from Yu-Gi-Oh!" the narrator of the show spoke.

_A scene than appeared of Yami in his Pharaoh clothing behind a priest Seto holding a girl with white hair who breathed her last. Seto dropped to his knees and tears feel from his eyes, "Kisara..."_

"Number 17 top picked scene!"

_A brown haired girl was trying to reach a plum on a tree, but couldn't reach. Then a young prince Yami came up behind and picked it for here. Upon receiving the gift, "Thank you Prince!" The two children smiled._

"Number 16 top picked scene!"

_Joey was leaning on a locker door ,in school ,talking to Yugi with a bandaid on. "Its friendship! Something you can see, but can't see!" he smirked happy. Yugi smiled big at him, **I've made a friend at last... thank you puzzle!**_

Tea grabbed the remote and shut the tv off, everyone was speechless.

"Now you see, your not from my world. YOU'RE A TV SHOW! Do you get why I didn't think you'd believe me!? Seto even you can't explain how each shot is handled. There was no tapes in your building or the school that shot those scenes like they were. That's why I don't know... you aren't suppose to be here." She looked down sadly.

"Was that me..." Amber looked at Yami who was still staring at the tv. "In my past?" he asked. They had been motionless that entire time, but know they looked at Amber for answers they were sure they didn't want to know or not.

"Yes... that was your friend Mana." Amber made a nostalgic smile. "You two were as close as Tea is with you now." Tea kinda blushed at the response, luckily no one noticed.

"So you're going to tell me that was my past reincarnation, like those Ishtar freaks tried to sell." It was not a question and Seto looked pissed. Amber looked at him and chuckled a little, pissing him more off.

"Even if I did say that, it wouldn't matter. I will say... Priest Seto was a noble man and was cheated out of life." She frowned sadly. "Kisara protected what she loved and planned to do so even after death." She looked at him her eyes showing the first sign of confidence all morning. "You are the way you are by how the past shaped you. Knowing the past and... excepting it will help you move forward. I've come to except that and no matter what, its what we all have to do."

He glared at her but said nothing. Joey then piped in, "So if we're from a different world, how'd we get here? Last time we ended in a different world Noah was out to get Rich boy here." Amber shivered at his words and nodded.

"That was an unfair situation." she stated bluntly. "I don't know how you got here, but I can keep you guys safe here till we can figure this out."

"Safe from what?" Tristan asked. Amber sweat dropped at her thoughts at that moment. _oh boy..._

"Well... you being from a different country and world, so the feds and crazy scientists. You guys are famous, if you're caught being here in real life, they'd want you for sure... Then the insane fans, granted i am a fan... but not one who'd kidnap anyone looking like you and keep them like a mint condition toy." The gang stared at her wide eyed. "You don't even want to go there, believe me. Then..." she looked down slightly avoiding their eyes. "The off chance... any evil that can be after you. Every season, its either Pegasus, Marik, Noah, Dartz, etc. There is always someone after one of you. I can at least give you guys a place to stay. If you'll except it."

Yami sighed, agreeing with her last statement. Tea looked at everyone, "Do we have any choice? There is no other place to go... I for one feel that if Amber is willing to go out of her way to help us, I trust her."

Amber's eyes brightened up,_ Now I love your speeches_!

Tristan touched his forehead feeling the bandages, "Besides we are injured and need to heal before we do anything. Yugi and Kaiba got the worse of it and they are our backbone in fighting."

Joey was grinding his teeth, "What am I? Chopped Liver!?" He yelled at his friend. Everyone laughed at the sight, Seto managed a smirk.

Amber walked over to Seto and looked at his wrist. "If you do take it easy it should heal in a week." she turned to Yami. "You shouldn't move to much, you could reopen your wound." She looked pained remembering bandaging him. "It like someone had it out for you and Seto, you two got the worst wounds... and yours could have gotten real bad.."

Tea noticed how she was looking at the teens and remembered what she said earlier. "Why are you so close to us? What makes us your hero's?" she asked.

Amber made a one in a million smile and laughed. "I'll tell you one day. It's no big deal now, but in a honest statement, you guys gave me hope."

Seto studied her and the other took the answer and smiled. "Ok if you say so." Tea smiled.

Amber cleaned the kitchen and put away the left overs. "Just to be on the safe side, I do have some rules."

The boys groaned, "Really?!" Amber and Yami laughed.

"Its just for your saftey. One, stay down stairs as much as you can. If my mom found out about you guys... hell would break loose. Two, if you go outside wear something to change your average apperance. Three, don't go to the room in the back, that's mom's room. FORBIDDEN. Four, if I call you or say... dragon, go to the 5th house on the right from here till I let you know. Key is in the flower pot."

"What's there?" Kaiba asked not really interested it seemed.

"That's where Gram lives, you just tell her you're a friend of mine, she'll take care of you. She... doesn't watch a lot of tv so she won't know you. Plus she makes good food." She laughed. Kaiba didn't buy it, _Why would we need to go there... whats so dangerous that we'd have to leave?_

Everyone grabbed their clothes and went to different parts of the house to change. When they came back, Amber felt happiness flow through her seeing them as they are in the show. Suddenly Amber face palmed, "Oh... crud. Uh hey Tea, Tristan, you up for shopping?" she asked.

Confused, "Why?"

Amber smiled sheepishly, "Well, this will be the first time a male has stayed here and I only have so many of KT's clothes... my Great Grandpa. I doubt you would like wearing clothes from the 50's. So I need to get you guys somethings. Plus you two could help me find what I need, because I won't have a clue."

Tristan laughed, "Sounds good to me." Tea nodded, then caught a card that flew at her face. She looked and noticed it was a debt card.

"You don't look like you can buy all that you need, so use this." Kaiba explained. Amber frowned for a sec than smiled.

"Ok thanks, but your company is in a different world so I don't know if-"

"It's digital money and the digital world is connected to everything, it will work." He stated firmly.

Amber looked surprised by his statement then smiled, "Alright. Well everyone here chill out and we'll be back."

Amber gave Tristan a baseball cap to cover his bandages and they left to the garage. Joey crashed on the couch and instantly fell asleep.

Yami looked at Seto, "Well this sure is an interesting turn of events." Seto scoffed at his remark. He narrowed his eyes.

"I hope Mokaba is alright..." Yami nodded, understanding their brotherly bond. He saw their duel disks and smirked.

He grabbed them and handed Seto's his. "Want to pass the time?"

Seto chuckled and took it. "We aren't to over exert ourselves, or we won't heal quickly." he mocked Amber's words.

Yami shrugged, "If she really knows us, she'll understand. Besides..." He grinned. "You have a chance of getting your title back in this world."

Seto grinned and activated his duel disk. "Your asking for it Yugi!"

Yami did the same and felt some comfort wash over him. "That's the point!"

"DUEL!"

* * *

**Hope this was good for you! I'll try to update again soon, please review. Encouragement, advice, and requests help the process.**


	4. Please read, will update, life sucks

**Sorry for the late ch. everyone. My mom got into a car wreak... she's damn ass lucky that's she's alive. WEAR YOUR SEAT BEATS PEOPLE!**

**She's ok, but in a back and neck brace for a while. as you can see, last month was.. very stressful. Plus ACT and tournaments coming up, well not helping. i hope to have a new ch up soon though.**

**THE STORY WILL NEVER DIE! I say this now, even if i turn 30 i'll finish what i start. I won't let my fans and followers down, believe it! **

**anyway thanks for your patience and understanding, luv you guys!**

**Toonkid4life1**

**PS Atem is bad ass in next ch. hehe! :D**


	5. Friends and Enemies

Amber drove her car across the town to a mall and parked close to the doors. Tea had been gazing out her window at the sights, taking it all in. Tristan was messing with the radio,

"Hey Amber, what's with all this country music? Is this all they have in Kansas?" He turned the knob some more.

Amber laughed and pressed a button, pop music finally played. "It's hard to find, so I saved the station. Press number 2 if you want this instead. Now, what do you need to get? Tea and I can relate back, so lets make a list."

Tristan smirked at the radio and thought for a moment. "How about we split up and I'll get what we need. Since it's gonna be a long list and you might not know what it may be."

_What does that mean? They can't need too much, my friends brag about getting ready in 20 mins!_ she thought.

"How come no male has stayed at your house?" he asked suddenly. "Your father, is a male you know." pointing it out like she didn't know.

Amber bite her lip, "Well that was 15 yrs ago, we didn't live in the home we live in now. So I guess I did at one point, just... not long enough to remember."

Tea gave Tristan a look telling him to drop it. Amber continued, "I understand how that could be easier, Tristan. However you haven't been here before and I'd hate for you to get lost... especially in this place." she muttered at the end.

Not hearing her, Tea poked over from the back. "Yeah, that's true. Though most malls tend to be alike in store layout. We can meet in an obvious place, like the arcade."

Amber couldn't hide a smirk after she said the arcade. _No change at all, its just like the show._ she laughed.

"So is it agreed? This way we can get what we need and then you and Tea can go girl shopping." Tristan asked.

Amber sighed, "Ok, but only if Tea goes with you. I don't want you to hurt yourself more, than you could be."

Tristan laughed, "Whatever you say. I only got a few scratches."

Amber frowned, "Your hands and head were more than scratches."

Amber looked at Tea, "I'm not gonna treat you guys like kids, but I can and will worry."

Tea gave her a reassuring smile, "Come on Amber, what can happen?"

Amber raised her eyebrows at her and Tea sighed. "Right... this is us we're talking about." she said.

"Uh, yeah."

They exit out of the car and head inside. Amber watched as the friends walked and headed to the deeper part of the store.

She leaned against the wall of the little arcade room. She was glad her mom was still out, she wasn't suppose to go out when her mom wasn't home. Hopefully she wouldn't find out, but she had a way of finding out anyway. _Maybe her 'friends' can help me for a change. _she mused.

"Well, this is a treat." Amber's heart froze hearing that voice.

She turned to a group of teens that walked up to her. _shit!_

A tall black haired teen with emerald eyes smirked at her. He wore black jeans, boots, and a embroidered black jacket with a stag family crest on it. Following behind him 4 teens smirked as well.

A red-head boy with grey eyes wore a grey polo with black pants and grey shoes. His muscles could be seen in his polo, he was the fist of the group no doubt.

Another teen, a male wearing blue design shirt with black splatters and jeans.

He wore more average clothing; unlike the others, with DC shoes. He had brown hair and golden eyes, he unlike the others, frowned. He never showed much emotion.

Then a blonde girl with green eyes stepped forward beside the black haired teen. She wore a pink mini skirt and a cream tank top that was covered with a orange jacket with the same crest. Her sandals clicked as she stepped forward.

"Funny to see the geek out of the cave. Did your cartoon friends dump you or did your mother?" she snickered.

"Good to see you too; Andrew, Zach, Ron, and Piper." She glared.

Zach, the raven haired teen, glared at his sister and she stepped back. "Forgive her, Amber. She's been a pain as of late." he turned his attention towards her. "Though we thought you were the alpha wolf. You lead yourself and others, not the other way around, is what you said; am I right? So how is it that you're only out when your mother is around you?"She glared at him. "You seemed in distress at the time when you rejected our offered for you to join our... family." He replied. She continued to glare, and he smiled. "Have you came to your senses and accept our offer?"

"My friends are my family! I'd never want to be a part of your cult." She hissed. "I won't let you use my wits to hurt others. Status or not, my friends and I are liked for our selflessness, I don't need you!."

"Liked?" Piper laughed. "Your geek squad are at the bottom of the food chain, you're freaks! Why don't you go out and do something normal for once? You could actually be useful. You're all wasting necessary talents on immature kid crap."

A death glare from Zach shut her up again.

"There's more than meets the eye', Amber quoted. "What you consider 'normal', is teenagers going out every other night to: get drunk and party, skip class and smoke weed, or trying to seduce someone into bed for the night. I find that revolting." She spat.  
"What you consider immature kid crap, is something that has more morals, lessons, and values than you even could want to achieve. There are many things we can be capable of, great things; if we choose right."  
She frowned. "My friends and I don't care about others reviews on us, we live for the future. Fun, friends, honor, and being true to ourselves and not to a forced society, is how we choose to make the 'right' future. Being mindless toys for the black market, isn't what we want in life. Our 'cartoons', knowledge, hobbies and interests may be seen as abnormal, but when normal is killing your body and soul, I'd rather be at the top of the 'Living' chain." she smirked,  
"You're right, I got talents, but just because I have them, doesn't mean I'll use them for your cult. I never said i never used them. I said I wouldn't use them for you."

Zach smiled at her words in a sinister way. Piper looked pissed while the guys in the back laughed. Andrew, muscle guy, stepped beside Piper.

"Wow, you got dissed by the leader of the geeks. Feel accomplished now, Pipes?" he teased.

"Shut up, Andrew!" she yelled at him. Ron, in the back, gave Amber a smile and the peace sign.

Amber rolled her eyes at them, she stiffened when she felt Zach beside her.

"I see, how right you are. But your kind has flaws too, you know. That loyalty and honor; old traditions will be your down fall." he said icily. "History has shown that money and power have gotten what we wanted, your cartoons bring you false hope. Besides, we are in reality and here 'my kind' rule." he pins her arm behind her back, she bites her lip to stop from hissing in pain.

"And I will get what I want, one way or another. If you make it come down to where I need to, I'll make it personal." he whispered in her ear.

A swift grab and punch, and Zach was on the ground. A teen boy, pulled Amber behind him. He had blonde hair that curled at the tips with blue eyes and wore a orange shirt and jeans. "You lay another finger on her and I'll make it personal!" he growled.

"Ash...!" Amber was shocked to see him here.

"So you didn't come alone, you brought your lap dog." Zach glared at Ash while wiping blood from his lips.

"Lap dog, huh? Funny coming from the trash that got taken out, by the dog." Ash sneered. If Amber was in a different position, she'd hit him up side the head for the lame line.

Andrew stepped toward Ash. "You feeling lucky today Subder? Cause I see a hell of pain in your future." He cracked his knuckles.

Ash growled," I could say the same to you!"

Then Ron stepped between them, "Enough. This is a waste of time." he rolled his eyes and looked at Andrew. "Starting a fight in a mall, where there is cops and cameras Andrew? Really? You're starting to show why we want Amber, with the way you think."

Andrew growled, but stepped back. Ron looked at Amber and Ash. "I'd apologize for their actions, but you'd know that'd be a lie. Watch your back... take it from someone who knows." he stated.

Piper helped Zach up and gave Amber a dirty look as she turned to leave with the others. Zach turned and grinned at her, "I'll be seeing you soon, my gem." With that he left.

Ash was still pissed off, Amber breathed a sigh of relief and slid down the wall of the arcade. "Thanks Ash, it wasn't going-"

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Ash turned to hear and yelled. "What'd you do if I wasn't here? Are you trying to get yourself killed!? Your mother will kill you if she even knew you were here!"

Amber rolled her eyes at Ash's outburst. "I had it under control, it was no big. And no, i wasn't trying to kill myself thank you very much."

"Oh yeah it sure looked well in hand from where Zach had you." He paused and his eyes changed. "Did he hurt you...?" his voice tight.

"Nothing serious." she looked at Ash, who was staring at her arm. "I'm fine, besides someones got to stand up to that a-hole."

"Damn it Amber, me and the gang don't want you getting hurt. You're our family, it hurts us if you're hurt too." he crossed his arms. "So since I don't see your mother, why did you leave? I know how that crazy woman acts, if she finds out... god! What's so important to risk this!?"

Amber looked up and smiled. "Them." she looked ahead of their view. Ash followed her gaze and saw a male teen wearing a black tee and red cap talking to a girl in a yellow shirt and red skirt. They were talking and carrying bags, heading in their direction.

He was confused, he recognized them, but didn't know why. Not from school, plus Amber only has friends from school; since it's the only place she's allowed to leave to. As they got closer, he noticed a card in the girls hand. It had big KC stamped on it.

His eyes widened, knowing the logo. "No fricking-!" he gasped. He stared at their faces, shocked."Is that Tristan Taylor and Tea Gardner?!"

Amber was surprised how fast he got it, but he watched the show as long as she had; it was a given."Yep, its a long story. Maybe you can help them too." Amber added. "I found them yesterday leaving work. They were beaten up and dumped out in the middle of the road. With the rain... it was a damn lucky I saw them."

Ash's eyes bugged out in shock and looked at her, "How is this possible...?" he whispered. "Wait! They were beaten up? By who and why?" he exclaimed.

She shrugged, "I don't know the answer to either of those questions. I bandaged them up. I asked those two, since they had less serious injuries, to help get some things. You know, there not being guys at my house issue? I had no idea what to get so, Seto gave up a credit card and here we are."

"WAIT! Kaiba is here too!? And you have his credit card!" he exclaimed. "Oh hell, give me that puppy. New X-box here I come!" he grins.

If Amber hadn't hit him the gut, he'd be by Tristan and Tea to steal the card. "Idiot." she muttered.

He smiled sheepishly, "hey anyone would want that card, not just me." He frowned for a sec. "Ok I have some questions, now i got that out of my system.

1: Who is here? 2: Do they know about our world and, well, theirs? 3: How the hell are they going to stay with you with your mother... do they even know about your relationship?" he asked.

Amber released a sigh, " That's four idiot. Its Yugi with the pharaoh, Joey, Kaiba, Tristan, and Tea. I did tell them, you can guess how Kaiba took it." Ash smirked at that. "It was a shock, but they're getting used to it, I think. As for the mom thing, grams is 5 houses away, so i told them to head there in an emergency. And not to come upstairs a lot, because mom and I don't go down there to often."She gazed down, "No, they don't know, and I want it to stay that way. I don't want them to think I'm a coward."

"Amber, you're not-" Ash started.

"If there was room at your place or the gangs I'd ask you guys, but they are starting to trust me and I don't want them to get hurt more if they don't trust us at all." Amber interrupted.

Ash sighed and leaned against the wall. "I understand, I think this is good for you anyway."

"What?"

"Well, you're cooped up in that house and are left to dream or wait for school to come just to get out of it. Our shows, have been out escape and safe haven when our lives are... well you know." He smiled. "The hope and encouragement they have, is passed onto us and gives us the strength to continue. Hell in real life, it might get you out for real."

Amber smiled, "I don't care about that now, I just want to help them. To pay them back for the help they've given us. That's enough for me."

Ash smiled coyly at her, "So... can I meet them? Please!"

She rolled her eyes again, "I warned them about insane and crazy fans, so don't act like a fan girl and if your a good boy, yes." she smiled.

"Ha, ha. Very funny." he muttered. He shut up seeing Tristan and tea come up.

"Hey Amber..." Tristan looked nervous. " About shopping separate-"

"We can't find anything." Tea stated bluntly. "Granted we found some cards and some accessories. But the clothes and hygiene are a different subject."

Tristan looked embarrassed, Amber guessed it was because he didn't want to admit it, thats like most guys.

"Really? Is that all?" Ash asked. "Here I can take you to some great clothing stores that are cheap, but look awesome!" He offered Tristan.

Tristan looked at Amber," uh, Amber...? Who's this?"

Amber laughed, "Ash, a friend and a duelist might I add." she elbowed him playfully. "He's like a brother to me, he kinda figured out who you are before I said anything."

Ash stared at her, "Oh so i'm a duelist and you're not? If you're going to tell them I duel, I will play right back." he teased.

"So wait? You both play Duel Monsters? That's cool, you should duel us sometime." Tristan said. " Since Amber has no problem with you, I'll trust ya, Ash right?"

Ash nodded, "Sounds cool." he laughed nervously. "I kinda suck at duel, like worse than Joey when he started."

They echoed with 'oooo'. "Amber on the other hand is the best in our school." he smiled.

"ASH!" Amber blushed.

"Oh I see. Amber didn't say anything, because she is doesn't want to hurt her hero's ego's right? " Tea teased.

"Sure, we'll go with that." Amber said quickly. "Ash help Tristan get guy stuff, I'll help Tea." she changed the subject.

"Alrighty then. Follow me." Ash and Tristan started talking and walking away.

Tea looked at Amber curiously, "What?" Amber asked.

"You like him don't you?" she smiled.

Amber's face turned red, "NO, he's more of a brother to me. Man, come on lets go to this store." She walked away.

Tea smiled, _This world is alike in many ways. I wonder what we'll find on this adventure._


	6. My reason and my curse

**Hi I'm back. Sorry for the late update, Midterms sucked! But I got only one C! All A's and B's! YAHOO! Mom's getting better... though the pain pills make her loopy... really freaky -.-' **  
**Besides that things are going ok so far. She'll have braces off in 2 weeks or so! Well enough about me, enjoy the new ch!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. Only Amber and other oc's.**

* * *

Tristan was carrying a load of bags, mainly clothes he thought Yugi and Joey would like. Ash shopped for Kaiba since Tristan was gonna buy a 'guys look good in pink' shirt for him. Plus he didn't want him to die... They got the usual hair products, some hair gel, toothbrush, deodorant, etc.

Ash couldn't help, but laugh at the fact Amber had no idea what to get. _We're not animals...well most aren't._

"Man I can't thank you enough Ash. I never expected this to be so difficult." Tristan said.

"No sweat, besides it's not like I get to meet a character from Yu-Gi-Oh! everyday." Ash smiled.

"Yu-Gi-Oh?"

"Oh, that's the name of your show. One of my favorites by the way." he winked. "God, I hope Amber will let me meet the rest of you guys! ha, I want to challenge Kaiba to a duel!"

Tristan sweat drops, "Dude you just told me earlier that you stunk worse than Joey was when he started out... what makes you think Kaiba would even acknowledge you?"

Ash frowned, "Point taken. Hey! I'm sure Yugi will! Man this is like a dream come true! I hope you can meet the gang, they'll be just as excited!"

Tristan laughed, "Seriously? I'm used to Yugi or Kaiba getting the attention."

"Hell without you, Tea, and Joey, the fun would be gone." Ash commented.

"So what's this gang you keep talking about?"

"Oh, I guess it's not like a gang you'd think it would be. We just call ourselves that. Its just Shawn, Jeremy, Amber and I. We've been buds since like ever!" Ash smiled. "Amber seems to call the shots most times...mainly because you don't want to piss her off." he shivered.

Tristan laughed, "I'll remember that, so does she lead you guys?"

Ash smiled again," No, but Amber does kinda boss us around a little heh, she just is always there, it seems. She's like a sister to us, making us laugh, cheering us up or beating some punk up for hurting us. Man, when she acts, well like Joey to you, we can't help but laugh. She's a little bit of everything that our family never seemed to be. In return, we can be over protective of her sometimes. Mainly, it's like an odd family you can say. Shawn is the tech man, Jeremy has the brains and I'm the brawn; we're all clowns though. Amber... well she has heart. I don't know, we all are alike and need each other, so to say." He looked up at Tristan, "You know what I mean?"

Imagining his friends, Tristan nodded. "I can understand perfectly." He than remembered the other teens that he saw with them before. "Hey, so were those guys leaving early your friends?"

Ash stopped and seriousness replaced his face. "Hell no. They are far as hell our friends. They are nothing but trouble for us. I'd stay away from them if you ever see them Tristan." he looked like he aged saying those words. "They do nothing but hurt people."

Tristan stared at Ash, _He's like Joey in a lot of ways, a fun pal one moment than a protective person another..._

"Hey bone head over here!" They turned their heads seeing Amber yell at them with bags of their own.

"Guess they're done as well." Tristan commented.

The girls had five bags in each hand, surprising Ash, though not Tristan.

"Taking advantage of the endless money, Tea?" Tristan asked.

"There was so many things I just had to get! I always wanted to come to America, this is to much!" She squealed.

Amber and Ash laughed, never seeing her like this. "You want me to help you take things to your car?" he asked Amber.

She smiled coyly, "Being such a gentlemen Ash? That's unlike you."

"Hey, there's a lady here now." he teased.

The teens laughed as Amber kicked him in the sheen. They walked out into the parking lot to her silver car.

Tea and Tristan talked getting into the car as Ash and Amber loaded the items into the trunk of the car. Amber got into the driver seat and Ash leaned over on the door.

"Take care of them, if they're up for it bring them by 'the ridge' and we can hang out or something." Ash said.

"You just want to duel, Yugi." Amber stated.

"And you don't?" Ash laughed.

Tristan leaned over so Ash could see him. "We'll tell Yugi and Joey, they'll be interested. Don't hold your breath on Kaiba."

"I know better than that." he joked. "Well hurry and get back, before the crazy women knows your gone," he muttered to her. "See you at school."

"Thanks, see you then." she said as he stepped back. She pulled out and watched as he waved in the rear view mirror.

Her nor Ash saw their enemy watching them from a cafe window.

"Who do you suppose that was?" Andrew asked. "She never is around females with her crew."

"Who cares? More than likely a family member and explains why she was here today. They allowed her out." Ron commented. He view was only on the floor.

"I would hope you'd know, Ronald, since your brother is in her group." Zach hinted.

"Half-brother." he glared, looking him in the face now.

"Still..." Piper included in the conversation. "They looked close... and anyone that is close to her that we can reach-"

"Is an interest to us." Zach finished. "Lets see what we can find out in the days ahead." Zach then smiled. "A talent show is coming up this week, lets see if we can cash in a favor and find out what we need."

* * *

Amber was relived to be back home, not stressing about her mother finding out. Tristan helped her carry things in, despite her protests.

When she entered the living room, she saw Yugi... or Yami pasted out on the couch and Seto taking the love seat while Joey was trying to hack into her labtop. Amber noticed that Yugi and Seto decks were out, she shook her head and looked to Joey, who hadn't hear them come in.

"Damn! Why won't you let me on?" he hissed.

"Because it's password protected, and because I know you." she answered, earning a yelp from Joey.

"You're back!" he smiled sheepish. "I just wanted to get on the internet."

"Well wait and ask." she grumbled setting the bags down. "And I see they dueled, why didn't you stop them?! You want them to worsen their condition?!"

"I was asleep! No I don't though, maybe rich boy, but I want them to heal. Promise Ams'." he raised his hands.

Amber smiled at the nick name, "I knew I couldn't stop them from what they love. Sorry Joey, been a long day for me." Tristan and Tea came in carrying bags.

"Where'd you go? Paris?" Joey asked astonished.

"No, but it was amazing none the less." Tea answered, her eyes sparkled. Joey looked at her than at Amber.

"The hell you do to her?"

Amber laughed, "It's a girl thing." She placed the bags down and started to set things aside and took them downstairs to put away. "Tristan and Ash picked out clothes that you, Yugi and Seto would like."

"Ash?" Joey looked at Tristan alarmed.

"He's cool, and wants to duel us sometime." At Joey's smile, he leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I think there's a 'thing' between him and her."

"THERE IS NOT!" Amber called up.

Tea laughed, "It was cute and funny, like how you are with Mai."

Joey had a sad smile on his face thinking of Mai. He hadn't seen her since... the whole Oricalcioes thing.

Amber came back up the steps, "Well since my mom's not home yet, thank god, and we got things settled, let me change your bandages." She looked at Tea. "Lucky you, a bandaid doesn't need change."

Tristan rolled his eyes, then caught a look at her arm. He grabbed it and yanked it out, a little roughly.

"Ow, Tristan!" Amber protested.

"Did those teens do this to you?" He narrowed his eyes at the bruised arm, showing where a hand had been holding tightly.

Tea and Joey looked too before Amber pulled her arm back, "You saw them, huh?" she muttered.

"Yeah, but I didn't see... " Tea looked down ashamed, not knowing what to say.

"Hey look, don't worry about it." Amber jumped in. "Just some punks I have to deal with, it's no big. I can take care of myself, i'll get scratches here and there, but its fine. Besides Ash pissed them off and they left, so like I said, don't worry."

Tristan frowned, "Now I understand why he said what he did. I know we just met Amber, but I can't stand people getting bullied or-"

"Like you and joey did to Yugi before you became buds?" Amber smiled.

"WE WEREN'T BULLYING HIM!" He and Joey echoed.

"That's right, they were just trying to make me tough." Yugi yawned.

Everyone turned to see Yugi wake up and sit up. "Hi, Amber. How was the shopping?"

"Alright. How are you feeling?"Amber then studied him, making everyone look at her confused."You're Yugi- not the pharaoh right?"

Yugi looked surprised and smiled. "Yeah he wanted to check things out earlier, just in case. He got tired after his duel with Kaiba, so I took over so he can rest more. I'm alright, just a little sore."

Amber sighed, "I told him and Seto not to over exert themselves, I know how they duel, with or without duel disk, it's gonna put a strain."

"With or without?" Yugi questioned. "We always duel with our disks, since Kabia designed them."

Amber's eyes widened," Wait are you saying they work!? Here?!"

Confused, "Yes... they always have." Joey answered.

Amber laughed, "Sorry, here the only disks we got are made of plastic. They're more toys than devices."

They gaped, "That's got to suck." Tristan commented.

"Yeah... it does. Man, I hope you heal soon! I want to see them work!" Amber thought aloud.

They laughed as Yugi allowed her to change his bandages as well as Joey and Tristan. She moved to change Kaiba's arm, when his good hand grabbed her wrist.

"Lay one finger on me, and you'll never see sun light." he threatened, his eyes still closed.

The others sweat dropped, not saying anything.

Amber just smirked, "If you could... besides I already did. That's why you have a sling on in the first place." she mocked and pulled her wrist out of his grasp and continued to undo his gaze.

"If I could?!" Kaiba hissed, now fully awake.

"I've been known to do worst than your current condition. Plus, you have a disadvantage of your injuries." she said as she continued to add new gaze.

Kaiba was silent, but gave her a death glare. The others looked at Amber in curiosity.

"You're really odd, Amber. And that's coming from us!" Joey said. "I mean, who can bandage people, street fight, be generous and make someone like rich boy listen?!"

Amber chuckled, "I know I'm odd. But that's life. Even your lives are, that's why I am the way I am. I learned from you and from around me. To be strong to be kind and learned Seto's attitude." she suddenly frowned. "To get things in the open... I need to tell you something about myself, that's, well as kaiba would put it, unbelievable."

Kaiba glared at her in anger as the other grew closer. "Which is...?"

"Uh, I kinda got a sixth sense in a way. Like I get dreams or flashes in a dream, of what's to come. Though I can't control it, or understand it." She said nervously.

There was silence as she hung her head, "Yeah... I know." she said, understanding.

Tea was the first to speak, "So you can see the future? Like Ishizu?"

Amber raised her head, glad to hear someone talk. "Kinda. But I can't control what I see. It just happens when ever it likes." she frowned. "It's one reason, that my gang is my family."

Kaiba looked at her raising an eyebrow, "Meaning?"

She sighed, "Well, when I was 4 my Aunt, who is like another mother to me, had gotten married and was going to Texas. Well a couple weeks before her flight, I had a 'flash'. I warned her that her plane was gonna... catch on fire."

Everyone, but Kaiba widened their eyes. "There was no point since it was coming from a 4 yr old. But as we watched the plane backup to leave... flames spat out of the windows." she sighed again. "While my family screamed, I just said I told you so. She and everyone else were ok, but... my family never look at me right." She seemed lost in thought and memories as she cracked a sad smile. "Though wither it be my flashes or my blood, I'd be looked down upon anyway." she muttered.

Kaiba heard her and sat up. A pissed look plastered on his face." Why are you telling us this? What makes you think that this is even relevant to our situation? Are you trying to make yourself look pitiful? Where's your pride as a duelist?! I heard your talk with the geek squad, if you were truly a duelist than you'd show the strength of one!"

Amber stared wide eyed at him, "Seto..."

Yugi glared at him, "Kaiba!" The others about to comment as well.

"No, Yugi. He's quite right." Amber said with a nostalgic smile. "To be honest... I really don't have pride. That's why I watched you guys. No matter what happened to you, no matter the obstacles; you overcame them! You, were what I wanted to be." She smiled at Kaiba, one so pure her eyes closed. "Even you Seto."

Everyone had to regain balance to not fall over from her words, Seto stared at her. "I'm trying to tell you as much about me as I can, since I don't think it's fair." They frowned in confusion. "I know your pasts, your secrets, your thoughts, just about everything about you. That's not fair because your lives were literally plastered around the world. I couldn't imagine if mine was."

They all kinda paled at the thought."I want to tell you things about me, what I think you can handle, so you can trust me. That's what I want is your trust and your friendship. Even though physically, you haven't done anything. Your lives have helped me cope with mine. The least I can do is tell you about me and help you get back home. To be honest, I don't know how I will." She moved a loose piece of hair and looked confident. "On my life, I'll do what it takes. I never break a promise and I know there is always a way."

She looked directly at Kaiba, "Forgive me Seto, I'd never want to insult you or any duelist. I was just... raised in a way where I don't know what move is the right one, so to say. Dueling... has been the only thing where I can actually make the right one. I don't want pity, far from it! You'd know because our histories are... so alike."

Kaiba had a horrified expression on his face thinking back. "You of all people can understand, the fact you are the way you are, is why I look up to you." she chuckled. "Though if don't take that protective wall down, you'll never know what you'll find. That's how I meet Ash, though his help, I made friends. I wasn't alone. So do try not to piss these guys off to much." looking at Yugi, Joey, Tea, and Tristan one by one. "They are more important than you'll ever know."

Suddenly Amber heard her cell phone ring. "Sorry hang on."

She walked over and answered," Hello? ...Mom?" she happy tune turned to a terrified sound. The others looked at her, her face lost color and she was listening to the caller.

"Is that her mom?" Joey whispered.

"No, some other women that she calls mom, idiot." Kaiba muttered.

"NOW! But I- NO I don't mean! ...I didn't! Mom, have you been drinking?! You shouldn't be driving! No I don't but- WHY! Mom, don't bring- I know you are, but I don't- WILL YOU LET ME FINISH!?" Amber was getting close to tears and panic was on her face.

_Other me! Something's wrong! Amber, I don't know-_ Yugi called.

**_Let me take over, Partner._ **Yami's concern thick. The puzzle shined and Yami appeared, he saw Amber's state and her eyes showed great fear.

"I-I'll hurry. How long? BUT I- ok, bye." Amber hung up. She whirled and faced them, "I need you guys to hurry down to my Grandma's! Get your decks and head out the back door! Say 'Seeking hope' if my Grandma's home, she'll take care of you!" She rushed to pick up the first aid kit, put dishes away, and shut doors to certain parts of the house.

"Amber, what's going on?!" Tea questioned.

"I thought you just said-" Kaiba was about to retort.

"Seto! Please! I know what I said, but if you don't leave now, you all can be hurt or killed!" She cried. Tears were threatening to fall. "If my mom or her fricking buddies find you or even see you, I don't know what will happen! They're insane when they are high or drunk! I can't allow you to get hurt!"

Yami placed a hand on her shoulder, "And you expect to leave you here with the very same people?! Amber, you don't have to-"

"Yami, there's nothing we can do now. I can handle myself, I can't handle losing you. Worry about yourselves for once and hurry." she ran downstairs and noise could be heard. She came back with a duffel bag and handed it to Tristan. "I'll be there soon. Please be careful."

"Promise?" Tristan asked.

"Yes."

Yami stared at her, than nodded. "Be careful, yourself." He went for the door in the kitchen, the others followed casting a glance at her before going out the door, Kaiba was the last to follow.

He turned to her, his eyes narrowed. "Don't let them see." he said, pointing to his eye. Amber half-cried and laughed as she wiped her tears.

"Right. Thank you... now hurry."

Kaiba closed the sliding door and rushed to meet with Yugi and the others._ That idiot, better know what she's doing. I'm not done with her... how much does know...?_

* * *

**And here is the end, sorry for the hanger. Tell me what you think and any questions, please ask.**

**Please for the love of god and creation, REVIEW! It raises my spirit .. ok now i feel like Shigure from Fruit baskets. O.o**

**Please Reveiw!**


	7. One's Past and Future

**Hi, here's a new ch. Things are moving along finally, so please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, only Amber and other oc's. **

* * *

"You think she'll be alright?" Tea asked as they walked past the second house from Amber's. It had only been minutes since they left, the sudden realization of the girls' life struck them.

Tristan narrowed his eyes, "She better be... I don't get it! She can't be any younger than us, if shit like that happens there, why hasn't she done something to get out?!"

"It's because she can't, Tristan." Everyone looked at Joey. "It's just like when I was staying with my pops. Believe me, you'll want to punch the hell out of them, or want to hurt them by telling others... since they hurt you."

He looked at the ground. "However it's not that easy. They know how to use mind tricks against you and the bond you have as a parent and child. You don't want to harm them, even if they do to you. As well, if you try telling someone, it's like passing on your problems to someone else and running away. It's better to bite your tongue and move on."

Kaiba stared at Joey, saying nothing. "I can guarantee that's why she's living like that. From hearing what you said happened at the mall and what little she's said... she's trapped in letting herself hurt ...or others. I bet her mother has something holding her there, because I wasn't afraid of my pops. That's why I ran out and let him blow...though..." he frowned. "It's like she's her puppet..."

Yami suddenly hissed in pain, placing a hand over his injury. "Yugi! Are you alright?" Tea asked concerned.

"I'm fine... walking this far is opening it up, I guess." Yami said. They passed two more houses now.

Kaiba huffed, "Wither she is ok or not, she is hiding information and that is her choice. She doesn't want help than, she won't get any."

Joey turned sharp at Kaiba, "And who said you are calling the shots rich boy!? What the hell you know about what she wants?!" he growled.

Kaiba scoffed and pushed pasted him, "More than you'd know." he muttered.

The others sighed at the feud, not knowing what to do. The few people that were walking down the street glanced at them, but moved on confused. They wanted out quick, thinking about what Amber had said before.

Tristan looked at a particular house and smiled. "Uh, guys. I think I found Amber's grandma's house."

"What makes you say that?" Joey asked.

Tea groaned, "Because it's the fifth house from Amber's and... there is an old lady working in her flower bed in the front."

"Oh, I knew that." Tea face palmed and groaned.

They all saw a short, light brown haired, lady in gardening clothes and gloves humming a jazzy tune. She turned around and saw the teens approach.

"Why, hello there youngsters!" She took her gloves off and met them half way in her drive way. "Haven't seen you before around here, did you just move into the neighborhood?" she asked, her southern tongue was very clear.

Yami stepped forward, but winced as pain shot from his wound. Kaiba stuck his arm out blocking Yami. "We're... friends of Amber, your granddaughter, we came... 'seeking hope.'" The others could tell he was biting his tongue from saying such foreign words.

The woman's eyes widened and she ushered them inside. The teens walked up the steps, Yami swallowing a groan with each one. The house structure was not different from Amber's home, though late 80's items and 60's disks filled the house. It was fully furnished, unlike Amber's.

"I like your style Miss Holmes." Joey said taking in the sight. Records and Elvis P. pictures hung on many walls as well as many family photos. The living area was quaint and simple. It reminded Joey of the black and white shows Yugi's grandpa watched.

"Oh I'm sorry young man, that's Amber's late grandmother on her fathers side. Please just call me Grams." She smiled. "Have a seat everyone, and young man please take off that shirt when I come back." She looked at Yami.

Tristan ran into the coffee table, hearing her sudden words. Tea and Joey sat down in shock. Yami looked at her confused and surprised." W-why?"

Grams laughed, "Oh you teenagers. I can't tend to your injury if it's covered and I really doubt you want me to take it off for you." Kaiba rolled his eyes as Joey and Tristan breathed and laughed nervously.

Yami stared at her, "How did-?"

"I may be old, son. But I still have good eyes. Also, Amber doesn't pass that phrase out lightly. Your friend over there is in a sling after all." she exited the room to a hallway.

Yami grunted as he sat down. He bit his tongue while taking his shirt off. Grams came back into the room with a large box. She opened it up and keeled beside him.

"So how do you know my granddaughter?" she pulled out some gaze and alcohol swabs as well as other supplies.

Kaiba scoffed, "We don't. She found us and took us in."

"Kaiba!" Everyone but Yami exclaimed.

"Ah, that sounds like her." she chuckled. "Now hold still, I'm gonna check on her handy work." she told Yami. Fresh blood was appearing from the wound and Yami gripped the sofa as she took it off. Grams frowned at the wound.

"Hmm, a stab wound? Odd. It seems she took care of it well, though you're gonna need stitches boy." She muttered.

Tea looked over worry plain in her eyes, "It's that bad?"

The old women nodded her answer. "Lucky it's not to deep. Looks like someone had it out for you, boy." Everyone looked down as she grabbed the swab and needle with thread and... a piece of wood?

"Grip onto this son, it'll hurt, but you look tough enough." she chuckled. " Now how did you end up like this? I can see he's not the only one with injuries. However, none look life threatening."

Kaiba glared at her, Tristan cut him off before he said anything. "We don't know, uh Grams. Last we knew we were at home, next on Amber's couch. We're a little confused on it."

Grams hummed in thought, "Interesting. Sound's like a fish out in a desert situation."

"Huh?" they echoed.

Kaiba rolled his eyes again, "Meaning it's an odd happening." he turning to the woman. "Why is it that you just take us in, without asking us our names or questioning us? Do you trust everything that Amber says?" he sounded like an interrogator.

She was sewing Yami's wound while Yami was looking away at the sight, nearly breaking the wood. "When it comes to my granddaughter, yes. I know she can be a bit over board and naive at times, but her heart is always in the right place." She laughed. " Speaking of names, now would be a lovely time to learn yours."

"My name is Tea."

"Joey's the name, grams!"

"I'm Tristan.

Kaiba looked away annoyed, "Seto Kaiba."

Yami winced and smiled, "I advise calling him Kaiba. He's not the best to get on your bad side. Call me Yugi." Yami was used to being called his partners name and since he was in his body it made sense.

"Ah, what fine names. A bit different from those boys she's always around, have you met them?" she asked.

"You mean Ash?" Tea asked.

"Yes, that's one of them. Oh, those boys sure are sweet on her. It's a shame she only can be with them at that school."

Yami frowned, "Why's that?"

"Oh, I shouldn't say anything. Amber hates it when I over talk, but since you're staying with her and... will find out sooner or later." she sighed." It's a long story you see. That daughter of mine, her mother, has been lost for some time. Since her teens, it seems she just wants to be cut of any ties that make her seem weak or keep her down. I tried to do what I could, though with 3 kids, and busy husband, you can imagine it wasn't much."

They stayed silent. Kaiba looked over at the woman, listening. Everyone seemed interest to learn about Amber's mom.

"She was headstrong, but easily mislead. She married Chase when she was 19, a man in the Air force. Though only knowing him for five months. It was... 7 months later that Amber was born, premature. I think that was the first time I saw her with such... pride and protectiveness in her eyes. Things were fine for a while, though things between Chase and her were falling apart and soon she fell back into her old habits.

"Chase wasn't going to put up with it. So when Amber was a year old... he left. Her mother was left to raise her, though I believe it was to soon to put so much on her at that time. Her temper was short and sharp, her pride blinded her from what she had. Pride became all that she had and conflicted with her protectiveness towards her. Amber... is so much like her father. Seeing a little Chase around to remind her of her mistakes. It pushed her. It became where she took everything out on Amber."

Kaiba perked up at that, "What does that mean? What does this have to do about her friends?" Getting irritated, the woman wasn't getting to the point.

Still sewing, her eyes glazed over in memory. "Sheryl... beat her views into Amber. She put her first, only when it was for her interest. Than used it against her later and blamed anything and everything on her. The family... can't do anything about it. She threatens that Amber will never see us again, if we cross her or go against her. If we say anything, we lose both of them. Amber... was alone most of her life, only saw us every other month and only knew the life she lived with her mother. Sheryl abused her to the point, where Amber couldn't talk worrying she'd say something wrong or mess up. Fear... ruled her.

"I'm surprised though. She was judged and bullied at her school, yet she managed to find some solace. It saved her, in my opinion. Those boys gave her what she needed. Before that she was wrapped up in that TV, it wasn't healthy, but it gave her little courage and I believe kept her innocent. Her mother hasn't changed, though, I believe she's getting back into her old habits again. Amber tells us not to do anything, even though we can't stand it. Keeps saying 18 is the magic number and things can be fixed. But it's still far away."

She rambled again, then saw the teens look and continued to her main point.

"One day in her 7th year of school, her mother showed up suddenly. She said that Amber was leaving school and coming home, where she'd learn to be of use and not waste away. Meaning do house work and become an adult... very early. Those boys stood up to her, before long a teacher showed up and got the kids away from her. Sheryl put up that guise where she is a bull one moment an angel the next. The boys know the truth... though the school is blind. Ever since then Amber's been forbidden to go outside of school, without her orders. "

She finished sewing up Yami and everyone was dumb founded.

"Damn..." Tristan muttered rubbed his neck. Tea looked down astonished at what she heard.

Grams shook her head, "I know. If I didn't know my granddaughter the way I do, I'd never let her do this. But she still loves her lost mother."

Kaiba looked out the window avoiding everyone. Grams continued, "Amber told me she'd do anything to protect her friends, so after that day I told her to use that phrase should the kids or her needed shelter from harm. So that brings you here I see."

Kaiba seemed to be staring out into space,_ So... that's what she meant..._

"What about her father?" Yami asked.

"Chase? Oh he still tries to keep in contact. They talk on holidays. He's so busy since he's with his new family now." Grams swooned. "Though he does check on her every now and again-"

Joey suddenly banged his hand on the table, "We just left her there to deal with all that!? She does so much for others and she just keeps getting hurt! What the hell is she thinking?!" he growled.

Grams smiled understandably, "I know, I don't like it either. The boys have told times of trouble at the school and knowing her life at home, she has little options. Though with those boys... and you kids, I believe she can make it."

Suddenly the door opened, "Grams, did some teens come by-" Amber was in the doorway with a backpack on her shoulders. Her face was red and she had a limp; still she smiled. "Guess you guys made it, hope she didn't bore you now."

"Amber Rose Holmes, what makes you say such a thing?" Grams hugged her.

"Oh nothing, mom says that I need to stay over here for 3 days, is that alright... as well as my friends?" she asked nervous.

Grams sighed, "Of course it is, you don't need to ask. I was just fixing up this young man here." Motioning to Yami, "I need to teach you how to sew, he could have gotten worse off."

"That's why I leave the medic stuff to you, grams. I can't be a nurse like you." She turned her attention to the gang.

"Sorry about what happened back there, things are ok now, though Ash called my cell. We're gonna meet at the ridge to talk about... uh, your issue. " looking at Grams than them. "Mom's distracted so this is our chance."

They all looked at one another then at her. She looked at Yami blushing as he put his shirt back on. _It's still gets to me when I seem him like that... or Seto- GUH What's wrong with me!?_

"Well, lets meet these friends of yours." Yami smiled. Kaiba turned and nodded. Joey, Tea, and Tristan stood up. "Yeah, I want to meet this Ash guy, I'll give him a duel he'll never forget!" Joey announced.

Amber blinked at their words. "R-really? No questioning or... being alert? or-"

"Just take us there already, before I lose my patience." Kaiba complained. Everyone looked at him surprised and laughed.

Everyone could tell Amber was pushed around and had been crying... but despite it all... she laughed.

* * *

Zach sat at the table at the cafe waiting patiently for the person he was waiting on. The other members sat around him, messing with their phones.

A teen with glasses and black hair came running to the group. He panted when he arrived.

"Y-you call, Mr. Night?" the boy asked. Zach smiled and leaned forward to the boy. The boy was maybe 2 or 3 years younger than him and very shy.

"Yes, Nate. You still have that dept to me if I recall...?" he smirked.

Nate gulped, "That's right Mr. Night..."

"I heard you're running the talent show this Tuesday. I wish to cash in the dept you owe now." he asked in the monotone voice he could muster.

Nate looked confused, "Uh ok, Mr. Night. I don't understand what is it you need?"

Zach gave an eerie chuckle, "I want you to add Amber Holmes to the listing as well... as allow electronic access."

Nate paled, everyone knew the Amber and the Nerd crew and Zach Nights ambition to get Amber into his grasp. In Nate's opinion, she may be odd and weird, though she had more balls to stand up to him than the teachers. He was afraid what this could mean.

"So what you say, Nate?" Zach's voice snapped out of his thoughts. "I still can 'uncover' that folder about your families theft..."

"NO! I mean- It's not an issue, Mr. Night. I owe you for your 'generous' assistance." he bowed his head, in shame.

Piper smiled and lifted his head with a finger. "Your a smart little boy, I'm glad you see our way."

Nate looked over at Zach, "After I do this... will you make sure they are never found... and I won't owe you again?"

Ron huffed and rolled his eyes. Though no one really looked. Zach looked at his with innocent eyes, "But of course Nate, I always keep my word." he smiled inwardly remembering hours ago,_ I'll be seeing soon, my gem._

_That's right, I always keep my word... _

* * *

**Please review! I beg of you! and please any input is appreciated. **


	8. We meet now lets get down to business

**Hi here's the lovely new ch! thanks for the reviews! Zquest, Gngn, SweetPearl, The Queen of Water, Thedeadwilleatyou (lol luv that name) and PhantomSweeny13, thank you all for your reviews and support! Enjoy this awesome ch!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh only Amber and other oc's**

* * *

"There is no way in hell, I'm wearing that!" Seto scowled at Amber as she held a pair of jeans in front of him.

She had said, before leaving they should change so no one will recognize them. Which meant dressing mainly country. Though, Seto didn't like the idea.

"Seto~! Come on, if Yugi has to wear a cap to cover his wild hair, you have to give a little! You're a dead give away! Wear these or take off the coat."

Seto glared in Joey and Tristan's direction, "Give a little huh?" The only thing that changed for them is that Joey didn't have a duel disk and they both wore blue shades.

Amber sweat dropped, "Well... they dress more average than you or Yugi. Besides fan girls love how Yugi and you look, so I thought it would only be natural that you'd not want to be cooed on and-"

She caught the hurled coat that was thrown at her. She smiled at Seto's pissed expression. Without the coat his sleeve less shirt showed off his muscles and his alter didn't stand out so much.

_If he had his priest clothes instead, he'd really look like priest Seto._ She thought.

Joey looked over at her, pulling his shades down. "It scares me that you can do that so easily." he commented.

Amber laughed going to hang the coat up. Just than Tea came out from one of Gram's guest rooms, wearing brown boots, jean shorts, and a plaid shirt. Looking classic country. "I can live with this." she smiled.

Yami came up from the basement, he traded his leather pants for black jeans, besides that he looked the same... minus the black and red stripped cap covering his wild hair. His gold bangs stuck out from underneath it.

"Amber, wouldn't the puzzle be a dead give away?" he asked, knowing the answer.

Amber face palmed, "Uh, yeah. Agh! There's got to be a way..." she began to pace the room. She knew that Yugi needed the puzzle on him at all times... it wouldn't be right if he didn't.

She stopped abruptly, "Can you over lay your chain to make it shorter?" she asked.

With a nod from Yami, he over laid it so the puzzle was against his chest and not his waist.

Amber than opened a drawer and pulled out a large red cloth and went to him. Yami stiffen as she reached behind him to tie a knot behind his neck. The cloth made a large triangle pointing down, it was loose and the puzzle was easily tucked in it.

Amber fixed the front of it," It's not my best idea, but it should do the trick. There." She looked at him and contained a blush. He looked almost gangster with his red and black colors and alter. "Is that alright?" she asked.

Yami looked down and shrugged, **What do you think Partner?**

Yugi appeared beside him and looked. He smiled,_ Not bad other me_. He looked at the Pharaoh, _Let me take over for a while. You need a rest after that whole repair job._ he said.

Yami smiled and closed his eyes, **Whatever you say**.

With a smile shine, Yugi replaced Yami and he looked at Amber. "It looks great Amber."

With a nod, she looked at everyone. "Ok, so long as we are careful, this should work. With my friends help, we can find a way to get you home."

They walked outside, Amber commented that her car was only a 5 passenger car. So... with much agreement, Seto would sit up front and Joey would sit on one end with Tea and Yugi in the middle. Since they were smaller, and Tristan would be at the other end.

With that sorted out, Amber drove off. She decided against turning the radio on, not knowing everyone's tastes. Everyone was silent and looking out the window... even Seto. _It's quiet, too quiet._ she noticed and sighed.

"So, I take it Grams gave you my whole life story huh?" she asked. She could feel the tension change then. "She does that with everyone, even complete strangers. I think she's told about 50 different family member's stories to just about anyone." she laughed. "She loves socializing and so long as the people don't mind. Why not you know?"

She glanced in the mirror and saw no one was going to speak. "Sheesh stop worrying. I get that's what you guys do, but I'm a big girl and can take care of myself. Besides 18 is my lucky number."

"Don't get cocky." Seto muttered. Amber glanced at him; still staring out the window. "Age means nothing. Only the strength and power you earn will save you in the end."

It was silent again and Amber groaned. "Geez, you guys are bumming me out. You're more funny when Seto or Joey are arguing or Tea is to shy to talk to-"

"Amber!" Tea hissed, causing Amber to snicker. Joey muttered something about, 'rich boy starts it.' and that's all.

"That's better! Hehe. We're gonna be there soon. So smile or something."

Yugi sighed,_ It's bad enough not knowing why we're here, how we got here, how to get home, or if our friends and family are alright. Then being taken in by a girl with enough troubles of her own. There's nothing really worth smiling about.._.

He saw something under the driver seat, it looked like a small box. Curious he lend over and picked it up. It was a deck holder!

Joey saw it and snatched it from Yugi's grasp. "Hey Am's! Is this your deck-Crud!" He had it flipped over and the cards spilled out over all their lap.

Amber panicked. "Wait!" she pulled up to a parking lot and parked as they gathered cards. She leaned over the seat trying to get to the cards.

"Hey, what's wrong Am's? You should know I won't cheat by looking at your cards. It was an accident I swear!" Joey proclaimed.

"You're always an accident." Tristan muttered. "Hey! What's this card?" He held a card to his face, confused. "Never seen any like that before."

_Shit! Too late!_ Amber thought.

Seto moved his head to look behind him as everyone looked at the card in Tristan's hand. It was a white card with a brown angry dragon. "Void Ogre Dragon."

Yugi's eyes widened. As Amber bowed her head, feeling a migraine coming on. "No... way! Amber you can syncro summon!?" Yugi exclaimed.

Amber's head shot up in shock as everyone looked over at him. Tea looked at this card, "Yugi, what's syncro summon? Have you seen this before?"

Kaiba instantly looked over the seat and snatched the card and looked at it. "Impossible! There is no such card!" he exclaimed as well.

Yugi looked over at Kaiba, "Not in our time anyway. I saw it done once by a man named Yusei."

Amber gaped, "H-how?! WAIT!" Her yelp made everyone cover their ears. " You mean Yusei!? YUSEI FUDO, RIGHT!?"

Wincing, "Yeah, you know him?" he answered.

Amber was still wide eyed, "That means-! You met Yusei and Jaden Yuki! The movie really did effect your story! Oh my RA!" Amber was having a fan girl melt down.

Tea looked over at Yugi, "Please explain, I think she's out of commission." Then for the next 6 minutes, Yugi told them about Paradox and how Yusei and Jaden arrived from the future to help stop him from killing Pegasus. It taking all of them to stop him as well as seeing the promises that future brings.

Joey gaped, "Are you kidding me?! So they're other people out there with weird powers, without the items!? You got to meet people from the future!? Yug, you're so lucky!"

Seto looked over at Yugi, "That explains the late arrival of Pegasus on that day. Ironic."

"Geez, I never realized how much Pegasus affects our future." Tristan said. "Kinda sends a chill down me." Tea nodded in agreement.

Amber finally calmed down and looked at them. "I tell you what, when that movie came out the whole world went insane! The classic, the epic, and the revolution Yugioh series hero's all in one movie! Plus to save the whole game and the series it's self! It was so cool!" she had a big smile. "I got to show you guys that duel, it was amazing!"

Seto looked over at her, "You never mentioned that you knew the future of our world. Does that mean you know what happens to us?"

It then got quiet, "Well, yes and no. I mean, in certain details yes. But only what the anime showed or told us. I mean I know the Kaiba dome is still up in New Domino city-"

"NEW Domino!?" they echoed.

She winced, "Uh, longer story on that. Maybe my friends can explain it better. Plus I don't want to tell you to much, or it could ruin the future too." With that she grabbed her cards and got out the car.

The others glanced at one another and followed her. She looked around, the area was surrounded by pine trees and woods. It was a bit away from the busy streets. She ushered them to follow, pushing past the branches. Pulling a loose bush, a old used path was found.

"Follow me, there is a path, but it gets confusing unless you know where you're going." She walked ahead as they followed. Everyone looked around the wood they walked through. Even though it was hot, the tree's shielded them and made it cool.

"It's so big, the trees I mean." Tristan commented.

Seto was silent as usual and Yugi noticed. "Kaiba... we'll get home. Things always seem to work out in some way." After no response, Yugi's eyes softened. "I'm sure Mokaba is fine."

Seto narrowed his eyes, "He better be..."

Amber could hear them and her heart tightened._ I hope I can get them home... I can't stand to see them like this._ Her head shot up hearing loud voices, _What's with all that noise...?_ Than a yell was heard. "Guys!" She took off.

From her sudden shout, they rushed after her. Pushing past the branches towards a bright light. Amber pulled a sling shot from her back pocket and jumped into a clearing. "Guys!" Aiming her sling shot with a glare.

"SISSY!" a small boy suddenly ran up to her and hugged her legs. Much to her surprise.

Three teens stood away with an irritated look on there faces, one of them was Ash. "About time Amber, he was bugging the hell out of me." The others came crashing out from behind falling on top of one another. "Oh, Hi guys."

"Damn it!" Joey cursed. Seto glared and stood up, "Watch where you're going mutt." Joey jumped right up, "What'd you say rich boy!?" The others muttered their annoyance standing up.

Surprised and shocked Amber lowered her sling shot, "V-Valon! What are you doing here?"

"VALON!" The gang exclaimed. Seto had a surprised look on his face, but was silent. Amber knew it was the same name as a character from the oricalcos season. So she wasn't surprised by their reaction. Valon was like a mini version of that character.

Valon looked behind his sister and waved at them. "You're funny!" he laughed. "You're definitively friends of Sissy!

Amber sweat dropped, "Uh, Valon. Hun, why are you here?" Trying to hide the vein popping out in her fore head.

He looked up at her sweetly, "Daddy said I could go and play. I wanted to play with sissy. So I came to your hidey spot and played with sissy's friends, while waiting for sissy!" he smiled.

"That tike, followed me all the way here! He won't shut up!" Ash complained. The tall teen was silent while the other was laughing nervously.

Amber frowned, "To think you have a little sister, you of all people should be used to this." Ash huffed.

Valon pouted, "Sissy's friends not nice."

Amber groaned, "Valon, I told you to only come here if it was an emergency. Like if something happened to Dad or your mom."

Valon smiled and laughed, with no care in the world. Amber turned to her guests, "Uh, sorry. I didn't realize we'd have extra company." she smiled nervously.

"You have a brother?" Joey, Seto, and Yugi asked. Both boys looked at Seto surprised.

"Yeah, he's my half- brother. He is my dad's son, but he loves me all the same." she said. "Hey Valon why don't you head on up so Sissy can talk?"

He pouted causing her to smile. "I got M &M's up there..." she teased. And as quick as a bolt the toddler ran to a tree and grabbed a rope ladder that lead up to a well hidden tree house. "Oh sissy, daddy told me to give this to you." He dropped a envelope on the ground before climbing up.

"You never stop surprising me..." Joey commented. Amber smiled and walked over picking it up.

"So you weren't lying Ash." A tall teen stepped forward eyeing the group. He had black hair and green eyes with an Asian look to him.

"Why the hell would I make something like this up, Shawn!?" Ash yelled.

The smaller teen looked at him, "You can calm down now Ash, Amber's here." he teased.

"Shut up, Jeremy!" Ash shouted.

Amber sweat dropped. _oh, boy_.

"Hey man, good to see you again." Tristan replied. Ash smiled and high fives him. Tea walks up to him smiling.

Joey, Yugi, and Seto stood there watching them. Amber grabbed Yugi's and Seto's hands. "Come on, they only bark not bite." she laughed.

She dragged them over, as Joey followed laughing at the sight.

"Guys, these are my friends!" She pointed to Ash, who gave a wave. "This is Ash. Tristan and Tea met him already. So they know he's a lot like Joey." At the comment, Ash and Joey anime fell.

"What does that mean?!" they both yell. Then they looked at each other confused. Seto groaned.

"...As I said." Amber sighed. Than stood by a smaller teen, he had a military hair cut with his light brown hair. His brown eyes were very bright. "This is Jeremy. He's really smart-"

"I skipped 3 grades!" he said excited. "It's really great to meet you!"

Amber giggled, "And is very hyper. He's a great kid."

Yugi held out his hand, "It's nice to meet you too." He smiled. Jeremy took the hand an had a big grin on his face.

Then Amber looked over at the tall teen and they nodded. "That's Shawn... he's kinda like our father figure. He's very uh, protective of us and is like Seto in some ways. So... don't get on his bad side."

Seto scoffed, "A kid like him, please."

Shawn eyed him, "Says the great Seto Kaiba. Unlike you, I'll care about those around me. I'm not an arrogant bastard." They stared each other down for a bit, till Amber grabbed Shawn by the ear.

"Oww! What the hell?!" he growled.

Amber gave him a glare, "Shawn, chill will you. That's enough. If you don't like being around Seto feel free to go home."

The others stared at them waiting, Shawn clutched his hands. "I'm here to help you and get them home. That is all." He went to the ladder and climbed up.

Ash moaned, "Geez, he's in his moods again. Don't mind him, he's just always pissed off at something or someone. Kaiba, just got to be that person today."

"Like every day." Tea and Tristan muttered; looking at Joey.

Amber moaned, "Well that went well..."

Ash looked over at them, "Well as far as Amber has told me, you guys don't know how you got here or why you're banged up. If that's the case, what do you remember?"

They looked at each other, than eyed Seto. He rolled his eyes, "Just tell them so we can leave."

Satisfied he wouldn't interrupt, Yugi began. "Well it was just like any day. We were heading to school, however when we got there a limo was out front. A man got out and approached us. It was Croque..."

Flash back

"Mr. Moto, Master Pegasus has requested your presence in the utmost urgency. Your friends are asked to come as well."

Yugi eyed, "What is it?"

"I wasn't disclosed with the information... for once. All he said is it's life and death. He needs you." He hands them a note and they read it.

Yugi looked at his friends and they nod. "Alright...we'll come."

A boat ride later, they reached Pegasus's Castle.

They followed Croque into the building, seeing the blue eyes white dragon jet outside.

"Kaiba's here too." Joey noted.

"Of course we are!" a high pitched voice called.

They look to see Kaiba standing there with a brief case and Mokaba, who looked irritated. " Seto got a letter from Pegasus, saying that our troubles aren't gone."

Yami came out hearing his words, "What ones, dare I ask?"

Kaiba scoffed, "It'd better not be anything about that stupid Egypt crap or he's wasting my time. Or another phony again." remembering how he first met Alister.

"Everyone wastes your time Kaiba." Tristan commented.

Croque coughed to interrupt them. "If you'll follow me." They all went up onto the top floor.

Croque left them to enter where Pegasus was sitting at his desk. His hair covered where the millennium eye once was. "Kabia- boy, Yugi- boy I'm glad you came. As well as your friends." his voice was different not the happy chipper voice it usually was. Instead worry lined it.

"Spill it, I have a company to run and I don't have time for game. What's this issue you're concerned about?" Seto spat. Still mad at him for duelist kingdom.

Yami stepped forward, "We came so tell us." The way Pegasus looked worried him. He looked like he had seen a ghost and had a pale expression.

"Yugi-boy, our friend Shadi payed me a visit last night." he stated.

"Shadi!?" Yami's eyes widened. "What for...?"

The others looked at him, confused, only Tea knew a little of what was going on.

Pegasus held fear in his eyes, "It's not what he said... how he was... Yugi, he appeared before me wounded and bloody. Though he is only a spirit."

Shock and surprise took Yami and Yugi, one for just calling him Yugi meaning it was really serious and that the great spirit with so much knowledge was attacked. "How can this be...?"

Seto looked annoyed, "If this more about that hocus pocus crap, I'm leaving. Come on Mokaba!" He turned to leave.

Pegasus glared at the young CEO, "If you want to lose more than just your company, then leave. I felt it was only fair I warned you too."

They stopped and turned around, Mokaba gazed at him. "W-what do you mean?"

"Shadi's appearance had shocked me greatly, however he said that the darkness that had survived was seeking revenge... he came to warn me before I ended up like him." he stated.

Joey looked at Pegasus, "Which one, Marik's dark side, creepy big five guys, or how about Dartz? Care to take a pick?"

Pegasus sighed, "I'm not entirely sure. Shadi said that a world that bonds with ours holds the same darkness. Now that our world has defeated a major amount, the other is getting consumed. And it's seeking revenge on the ones who defeated it on the other side." He looked at Kaiba, "that includes you and Mokaba."

Yami breathed, "It can't be the dominion of the duel monsters?!" Pegasus shook his head.

"No, I don't know where. Before he could say more, the spirit faded away... I don't have an inkling about what became of him. Anyone with a tie to an item is in danger though. He made that clear." Pegasus pulled out objects from his desk.

Everyone in the room gasped. The ring, the eye, the key and the scale layed before them.

"That belongs to Bakura!" Tristan cried.

"Those items were Shadi's...! Does that mean-?!" Yami grew pale.

"I don't know what became of him. He said that the items must be taken to this other world to help cleanse and balance it with ours. How to do so, I can't say." he frowned.

Kaiba growled, "So I'm getting pulled into this again because of the crazy people in this room!?"

Mokaba cling ed onto Seto like he was a kid again. "Brother, I got a bad feeling about this."

"Kaiba it's about your past as well as your old connections!" Yami argued. "Marik and his family are in danger as well."

"So are many others..." Tea breathed.

Suddenly the room shook, "OK , what was that?" Joey asked.

Pegasus stood up, "Quickly we must get outside!" the room kept shaking as they ran for the door.

Before they could get outside a dark figure emerged. "You will not get away! I'll rule both realms thanks to you and your successors!"

Next thing was a bright white light, everyone crying out. Than going black.

End Flashback.

"Next thing I knew, we were at Amber's." Yugi concluded.

The teens stared wide eyed at Yugi. Ash was gaping. "Holy-!" he breathed.

Jeremy frowned, "Well if you guys ended up here, makes me wonder if Mokaba or Pegasus did as well. " He looked at Ash. "Also the possibility that Shadi ended up here... at least I hope so if he's in danger."

Amber clenched her fist, "Damn! This sucks! It makes sense." Everyone turned to her.

"What do you mean?" Tea asked.

Amber's face looked serious, "Yugi knew about Yusei and Jaden. They are the ones to success him, becoming the future king of games. They defeated many evils as well. Also I find it really bad coincidence with all the shooting, bombings, and the tensions going on. Something tells me this is the world Shadi meant."

She grew pale in realization, "That means if the evil in your world is here, so is the magic that comes with it. Also... it could be trying to ruin your future, Yusei's and Jaden's! Yugi... you don't know the Pharaoh name... do you?"

Ash and Jeremy paled as well understanding.

Everyone's heartbeat skipped, "Y-you know it!?" Yugi asked. The others looked at the three teens in shock.

Amber hit a tree, "Damn! This just keeps getting better, if this thing learns how to defeat you guys and gets stronger in this world... everything Priest Seto did will be for nothing! Yusei and Jaden's future's are doomed!"

* * *

**Sorry another cliffy, I need to finish a new ch for my other story so it'll be a little bit before I update, but no more than a month that's a promise! So hang in there, and please review. Thanks again.**


	9. So many risks, so little time

**Hey, here's the next ch! Thanks for all the review, if it wasn't late and I wasn't a waking zombie. I'd thank everyone by name. I hope you enjoy this ch!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. Only Amber and other oc's**

* * *

They all stared at Amber and the boys. Yugi felt himself being suddenly pulled back and Yami taking control.

"You know my name!? Why haven't you said anything!?" Yami's strong voice was mixed with confusion and anger.

Jeremy gave him a sad look, "Don't be mad at Amber, Pharaoh. We of all people understand how much it means to you! Believe me, we want to tell you so much and would, if lives wouldn't be at risk as well as yours."

Joey growled, "What the hell is that supposed to mean? How can knowing your name kill people!?"

"In ancient Egypt, names were sacred." Everyone looked up at Shawn, whose head was out the tree house window. "They believed that names were powerful, treated as spells, and were to be protected. Yami's name was so powerful, very few knew of it. It also is the key to defeating your enemy... or you."

_Well, he's cooled down finally. About time.._. Amber thought.

"Shawn, be careful what you say. We can't give too much away or we risk changing their future, then we don't know what will happen." Ash sighed. "There's so much we want to ask and tell you, but we don't want to be what destroys you. Please understand that."

Amber huffs, "They already know about 5ds...

"THEY WHAT!?" the boys shouted.

Shawn about fell out the window, "The hell are you thinking, Amber!? You want to ruin Yusei's future now, like it hasn't been mess with enough!" He began to come back down the ladder.

"We kinda saw Amber's deck and Yugi pointed out that white card. As well as the name Yusei. Amber didn't say anything, well except 'oh my ra.'?" Tea commented.

"The anniversary movie effected their show guys." Amber kicked a rock. "Yugi met Jaden and Yusei, why'd you think I mentioned their names earlier and they didn't seemed confused?"

Ash rubbed the back of his head, feeling stupid. "Ok, so the fact you know somethings about the future ain't hurting you too much."

Shawn walked over, "The point of the matter is we know that you and your future are safe now as things go the way they should. If it goes off track, we won't know and then we are of no help to you... or your friends and families back in your world."

Jeremy frowned, " There is the possibility that the enemy wants you to learn things early to mess up the story line and tip the balance. However... that means it already knows too much, and you knowing everything could benefit. There's two ways of looking at it, but which is less harmful?"

They looked down, Amber looked at the sky. "Well considering, the enemy or even these guys can just go on the internet and find stuff out. Maybe it's best if we do tell them, besides..." She looked at Yami. 'We don't know what will happen when they return home, for all we know... they'll forget us and everything that has happened here."

The boys frowned, knowing that's how it usually works in the anime world. Though the gang, didn't like that comment.

"You seriously think we'd just forget you like nothing happened?!" Tristan exclaimed.

Joey nodded, "You guys are trying to help us and you're putting yourself at risk for us; that makes you our friends. No matter what."

Ash smiled, "Thanks, Joey. But you never know, so we'll have to wait and see. Besides, it's not on purpose, that's just how things usually go. We consider you guys friends too."

Yami nodded, in agreement.

Amber walked back to the tree to open the envelope. Kaiba began to growl, "No matter where the hell I go, it's magic, magic, MAGIC!" he had an pissed expression on his face.

Jeremy looked at everyone, "I wouldn't get near him now..."

Ash rolled his eyes, "What gave that away sherlock?"

Shawn looked at Jeremy and Ash, "So how are we gonna get these guys home? They're more at risk here the longer they stay."

Ash nods, "But we also got to make sure that the darkness or whatever isn't there... or here to get them. Also if they're the only ones here. Amber pointed out quite a bit. I think that if Shadi disappeared after being attacked as well, as the possibility that Bakura was too, they could be here. We can't just send some home and not everyone. So we need to focus on making sure it's only you guys."

Jeremy crossed him arms, "Pegasus and Mokaba was with you guys when you were in that building, but not when you were found." He thought for a moment. "You guys had to been attacked after that because your injuries were defensive. I mean that thing transported you I think. I also think you were somewhere else in our world before in that road. There, I believe is where Pegasus and Mokaba will be."

"That son of-!" Amber growled. Everyone turned, her eyes head a deadly glare and her face was matched with hate. She clutched a paper that was within the envelope.

"Amber, what is it?" Ash asked.

"Those bastards, that's what!" she marched over to them and handed Shawn the contents of the envelope.

A flyer was in there, it had big letters on top, reading:

"SUN HILL HIGH'S SPRING TALENT SHOW!'

COME SEE WHAT THE OUR CLASSMATES SKILLS AND TALENTS

FOLLOWING WITH A EXTRA SPECIAL SURPRISE AFTER THE AWARDS! "

Inside the flyer was a note, Shawn read it aloud. "Be here tomorrow for the fun, dear Amber. Bring your comrades if you wish, but you better show... or-!" Shawn read on and growled too.

"That 'other' family you never mentioned will have a lovely 'chat' with my family and I. See you tomorrow, Zach Night. By the way, bring those new friends of yours, I'm dying to meet them."

Pictures of Valon, Mr. Holmes, and a brunette woman were shown. Some Valon playing with the woman, the others the man working on a car. Based on the way Valon looked in the pictures, it had to be hours old.

"He's cross the line..." Jeremy;s voice dripped venom.

"Zach?" Joey asked.

Ash frowned, "A rich bastard that thinks because he's got money and power, he can do what he wants and manipulate people. His sister and that hot head Andrew are apart of a group he's got to control the town and the school. Mainly his father calls the shots, but he's been practicing." he glanced at Jeremy.

"I know what you're thinking and I don't care. He's not my brother anymore." Jeremy muttered.

Seto looked at the small boy, "Brother?"

Amber sighed, "Yeah, Ron is Jer's half older brother. He... betrayed us and got screwed over in the end, for his reasons I don't know. He became a member ever since."

Amber looked at Tristan and Tea, "They're the guys you saw earlier this morning." She made a fist, "I never even spoke of Valon or my father at school or in public! I don't know how he'd find out. Dad may have been in the Air Force, but that doesn't help with guys like them..."

Shawn looked up at the tree house, "We need to warn your father, I'm sure Zach has someone watching the place. Possibly the same someone that left the letter."

Ash eyed Amber, "They won't harm them, not while i'm breathing, so don't worry."

"You guys live some kinda Soap Opera or something?" Joey groaned. "You guys are going through a hell alot more than you should for your age."

"Same to you guys." They all spoke.

Yami sighed, "Well, I don't know what these teens are capable of, but this is more than an obvious trap. He wanted to come, so we shall. We can find out what you're up against, and made find clues on how we got here. Schools are best to find out secrets."

They stared at Yami, as the other shook their heads. Seto looked at them, "I really don't care, what's going on in your lives... however. I know Mokaba would kill me, if I didn't help someone with a little brother in danger. So I'll lend, some of my power, only this once." he glared.

Jeremy smiled, "Alright, we'll help each other. Maybe with your help we can put these guys out of business and nothing they do can get to us. We'll look for every way possible to find out more about how you got here. Maybe find Mokaba and Pegasus."

Ash suddenly paled, "Uh... just a sudden thought. Amber... you didn't see the other missing items, when you found them?"

They all stiffened, "No..."

"Great, now there is powerful supernatural weapons lost, to taken by anyone. We got to make sure they're not here too." Shawn moaned.

Amber looked at the sky, the pink and red hue shown dusk was upon them. "We need to leave soon. I'll make sure Valon gets home." she looked at Yami. "Well, Pharaoh."

Yami looked at her, "Do you want to know your name?"

They all stared at her wide eyed, "If you want to know it we need to say it here, where no one else knows about us. I know there are risks, good and bad ones, but... I trust you to the end with whatever happens. So it's up to you."

Yami looked down, his eyes wide. _**What should I do!? I... I have wanted to know this for so long, it shouldn't be so hard. But what if they speak true and... I ruin the future, by my selfish acts. All this does is makes it harder to know, if it will help... or kill us.**_

He looked up, "I-...I really want to know. I just want something... from my past."

Amber smiled understandingly and the boys tensed but didn't say anything. "I understand... Atem."

* * *

**Please Review!**


	10. Looks that can kill

The sky showed a bright dusk. Amber walked back into the clearing after taking Valon home to his mother. Explaining to keep an eye out for danger, hearing 'rumors' about burglars in the area.

She watched as everyone kept using Ya-Atem's name over and over again; just to get used to the idea. Kaiba just looked at them odd and stared at the sky.

"I'm still surprised. So nothing else is coming back to you from hearing your name?" Shawn asked.

Atem shook his head, "No, is there suppose to?"

Ash sighed, "Well when you learned it the original way, all of your memories came back as well as how to finally kill your enemy."

Amber smiled, "I bet you a buck it's because he's not in the memory world. You have to put the key in the lock for it to work, right? That's what I thought anyway. So without the tablet, he shouldn't find anything else out... well unless he watches the episodes, but those only show him what we know."

Jeremy nodded, "It makes sense to a degree. Still I can't help getting used to calling him by his real name, even after we found out."

The gang agreed, "It will take some getting used to, but I'm glad you finally have something from your past-uh, Atem." Tristan smirked.

"As am I." He looked at Amber, bowed slightly. "Thank you."

Amber blushed a bit and waved her hands. "N-no, it's fine! It's your name after all, we just need to find out how we're gonna get you home and save everyone..." She paused and laughed. "Heh, guess this is what you guys do most of the time anyway."

"Can we go now?" Seto complained. "Nothing of real use was accomplished here, we still don't know where Mokaba is or how to get back home."

Ash sweat dropped, "Hate to say it, but he's got a point. We only pinpointed facts and made sense of past events, now what?"

Amber frowned, "Listen for anything weird, like powers from the shadow realm appearing or people that stick out. Best I can think of."

"Holy sh-!" Shawn's eyes widened, he whirled to face Atem. "Didn't you and Yugi have the ring after Battle city!?"

Confused by the sudden question, it suddenly hit Ash, Amber and Jeremy. They felt their blood fall from their faces. "Yes. But it always seems to find a way back to Bakura..."

"My point is Bakura wasn't even mentioned until the ring was brought up. Bakura had the eye and the ring was with you... so that 'thing' was around him and you. It's only using these items to show who it's targeting. Otherwise it would have taken the rod and necklace..." He looked at Amber. "If it wanted the items, why did Pegasus have what Shadi and Bakura had and what Yugi was supposed to have? It's after people... not the items. It was leaving a calling card. Since it didn't take the rod and necklace... I wonder if that means it already has the Ishtars."

"Shit." Ash cursed.

Tea looked at the two of them, "So you're saying that it wants the people that have been in contact with the items... it's not just looking for wielders or users?"

"Yeah, you had said many people would be in danger when talking to Pegasus. But that number just skyrocketed. You could call Bandit Keith a user or the rare hunters users since Marik had been controlling them. Only they really didn't, but they were affected by the items." Jeremy thought aloud.

"Crap... ok, we're gonna have to watch you guys. This doesn't look good, the more we look into this, the more worse it's becoming. Seto didn't even have to have a past incarnation to be involved now." Ash bit his lip.

"What?!" Seto snapped.

"Atem had used the puzzle on you in that duel way back when. Pegasus used the eye on you, shit, and Mokaba! That means-!" Ash stopped mid sentence.

But the others already knew what he was getting at. "Gramps and Mai are in danger too... we were all affected by the items... it makes sense." Tea breathed, she remembered being controlled by Marik.

"Gramps was fine when we left though! You don't think-" Joey panicked.

"I don't know..." Shawn clenched a fist. "Your sister is safe, so is Duke at least. We got to figure this out soon."

Jeremy looked at them all, "But where do we start?"

Amber placed a hand on his shoulder. "We keep a clear head and heal. These guys need to get well before we do anything drastic. Leave the search and rescue to us; then we beat the person responsible into next week."

* * *

Everyone finally departed, knowing they'd see each other tomorrow. Amber unlocked the door to Grams house, to find suitcases lined the wall. The gang saw this and raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, someone going on a trip?" Tristan asked.

"Why'd that be me~!" Grams came singing into the room wearing sun hat and a flower shirt. She rushed over to Amber and hugged her tight. "Oh, my dear Amber! You can't guess what just happened hours ago!"

Amber laughed then smirked. "Jeff finally proposed to you huh?"

"Oh, how did you guess?!" Grams asked. She smiled, "He's taking me to Hawaii as a pre-wedding gift! He's so good to me. I'm so happy, he asked!"

"And you said yes finally." Amber grinned.

"Of course~! Took him 5 years to finally ask, but it was worth the wait! We'll be gone for 2 weeks, so you and your friends can stay as long as you want. Don't have any parties though." she winked.

"Grams!"

"Congrats Grams! I'm happy for ya!" Joey gave a thumbs up.

"I wish you guys the best of luck." Yugi smiled. Tea and Tristan nodded.

"Yes, well my flight leaves in 30 mins, so I be on my way. Don't want to keep my hefty Jeffy waiting~!

Amber blushed in embarrassment as the gang echoed, "Hefty Jeffy?!"

"Please don't ask." Amber prayed.

"Well, you kids be good now. Call me if it's an emergency! Would you boys help load my car?" she shouted as she loaded some of the luggage.

Reluctantly, Seto, Atem, Joey and Tristan carried the rest out to her car. They waved bye as the old woman left in her little sports car.

"I can't believe that's your grandma!" Joey commented and laughed.

"Some days... me neither." Amber muttered.

"That was just random. A happy random, but still." Tristan thought aloud.

"Well, with Zach to deal with tomorrow, I'm heading to bed." Amber yawned.

"Agreed. Lets get some rest." Atem said, as Yugi finally took control.

With that, everyone went to separate parts of the house, Amber and Tea to the Master's, since it was her grams anyway. And the boys to the two guests rooms.

They had some trouble arguing who was sleeping where, with there being two twin beds in one room, and a full in another. One glare from Seto and he got the full. Yugi insisted the Joey and Tristan got the twin sets. They argued about the fairness of it, finally yugi won pointing out that he was small enough for the couch and they can always switch each night.

Tea and Amber decided to just share the king sized bed. No point in arguing over it.

Tea looked at Amber as she came out the the bathroom, ready for bed. "How do you do it?'

Amber raised an eyebrow, "Pardon?"

"Everything. This life you live, it has so much pain, hurt and fragile hopes. Anything good that comes along seems to be bitter sweet and doesn't last. Then you just take in anyone that is in need and even with the danger rising, you still keep going. How?" Tea looked down at the sheets. "I'm amazed I made it this far. If it wasn't for Atem and the others..."

"Well, there's your answer."

"Huh?"

"It was you guys that gave me the courage to look to another day. Things could always be worst. Because I sought to survive, I finally made a friend, than more followed and soon so did my courage and hope."

"You've said that, but I don't see how that is. I mean, Atem and everyone we had each other as things got worse and yet we still have our doubts every so often." Tea frowned.

At Tea's sigh of not really understanding, Amber sat beside her. "Hope is like a flame, it can be comforting, bright; giving warmth. Then again, it can ravage out of control and harm you. It also can be so weak it can be easily blown out or if given the things it needs, it will be strong and lasting. My dream of leaving the life I lived, overcame me so much that I became obsessed with getting away... even if it meant taking my life."

Tea turned wide eyed at her. "Then it seemed so impossible that I thought, it was the only way to escape. It wasn't until... I saw how Atem stood up to Dartzs' words and beliefs. How you guys believed in yourself, no matter what was said, you fought on. I idolized all of you. You were what I wanted to be. With that mind set, my dream changed as did my hope. I didn't seek to run away, I wanted to survive and live. Make it worth living for me and others. I wanted to give others hope. How do I do it? I live to my dream for each day. To bring everyone hope, then maybe our world can really change. If everyone has the same ideal."

"Amber..." Tea was speechless.

"Don't worry, you guys always will have each other. So long as you have that, you have hope." She smiled as she curled up in the covers.

Tea smiled and reached for the light, satisfied. "Thank you... Amber."

* * *

Yugi quietly closed the Master bedroom door, he had wanted to wish the girls goodnight, to only stumble on their conversation.

He smiled and got comfy on the couch. Out the window, he looked at the starry sky above. _That's right, as long as there is hope... we can reach anything._

* * *

Morning came and everyone rose wearily. The boys had issues sharing the bathroom; which was a funny sight to the girls, who got the master bath. Amber told them what would be a good idea to wear, like yesterday, but less country atmosphere. Taking 2 hours to get everyone ready, Amber had breakfast ready to go for them again. Pancakes and grits with sliced apples.

Amber looked at the half awake half asleep crew. "You guys can stay with a teacher that's like a dad to me till the talent show. He has computers so you can start researching and looking for answers while waiting." They muttered an ok, making her wonder if it was the sleep pattern difference.

Seto was the only one that looked the most alert. He must be used to different time zones from traveling with his company and all. A thought suddenly came to her, "I want you guys to bring your decks and duel disks, in case I can't help you and you need to defend against anything."

They looked at her surprised, "Won't that get people to notice us more?" Joey asked.

"I'd rather you be safe, than worry about that. Besides, they'll think it's the toy version." she commented.

With that, they nodded and put their plates up. Loading up in the car again as Amber drove them to school. Upon arriving, they noticed it was different from Japan's schools; one story, large layout, and of course the big parking lots around it. Only the mass of kids heading to the building looked familiar.

Amber ushered them to follow her to a side entrance. They glanced around the halls taking in the view; it was definitely different from their school, not by much, but still.

"Hey, Mr. J!" Amber called into a classroom. They all peaked their heads in to see an middle aged man at his desk. He had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He wore a white lab coat over slacks and a sweater. _A science teacher_ they concluded.

"Hello Amber, how are you this morning?" He smiled and placed a flask down.

"Fine, thank you. Um, I have a favor to ask..." She began.

Mr. J listened as she explained the letter from Zach Nights and her obscure situation with the teens behind her."They're not from around here and have no recollection of how they got here. I know if Zach finds out-"

"I understand. I know how that boy acts as well. I'm not surprised by his actions, still it's troubling he would go to such lengths." he seemed flustered at the thought, but quickly replaced it with a smile. "I can watch them for you. In the back lounge, the other students shouldn't find out about them and they can conduct their research."

"Really!? Oh, thank you so much!" she ran and hugged him as he laughed.

"Not to worry. Stay alert and watch your surroundings." he smiled, then looked at the teens, who had been quiet the entire time. "I hope this helps you in some way. Feel free to ask for anything, but please," he looked at Joey and Tristan. "Don't touch the chemistry set."

That earned a laugh from everyone besides those two. "What does that mean?!" they exclaimed.

"I've been teaching for ten years. I can tell who will be the curious type." He smirked.

"Yo, Amber!" Everyone turned to see Ash in the doorway. "You need to come down to the cafeteria. Shawn snapped again. Jeremy can't get him to chill and that bitch Piper isn't helping."

Without a second thought, she ran to the door. "Be safe guys! I'll be back later." Her eyes held a death gleam that the teens hadn't seen in her before. Her and Ash rushed out of sight.

Seto looked at Mr. J, waiting. "Aren't you going to follow them?"

Mr. J sighed and shook his head. "I'd cause more damage than good for those kids. When you mess with the big dogs, they'll do more than bite back. It's sad, but the staff here knows of that kids' reputation. However, his family holds money and funding over us to make sure his they stay. We can't do anything that the brat can report back. Amber and the others know this. It pains us, but all we can do is our jobs and trust them."

They looked at him in shock, Yugi stepped forward. "Are none of you afraid it'll go too far?!"

Mr. J rubbed the back of his neck, "I worry about that everyday. But I can protect her and the other students better if i'm around and instead of someone corrupted." he motioned his hand to the back. "Follow me and I'll see that you get the things you need. There's food in the fridge and laptops in the cabinet." They followed him to the teacher lounge, but Yugi took one last look at the door where Amber left.

_Please be careful..._

* * *

"Say that again, I DARE YOU!" Jeremy was trying his best, to what his small figure could do, to hold Shawn back from killing Piper.

"Shawn! Snap out of it! You're playing into her hand!" he growled.

Piper just smirked at the sight as cautious kids slowly watched or stood back. "You heard me freak. I said, that your precious leader will be ours soon." She then chuckled. "Or at least my brothers' tool." she grinned evilly.

Shawn was about ready to snap her in half, Jeremy growled in frustration from Shawn and Piper's words. "You know as much as I want you to kick her ass, you'd cause more harm than good Shawn!"

Suddenly Shawn got whacked in the back of the head to where Jeremy had to release him.

"The hell are you thinking Shawn!" Amber scolded him, then grabbed him by the ear. "Causing a scene and letting this excuse of a human get to you, you're better than that!"

"Ow!Ow ow ow! Why do you always do that!?" he growled.

Jeremy looked over at Ash, thankful. "Smart move." Causing Ash to huff a smirk. Amber walked Shawn, by the ear, over to the others. Only then did she release him and turned to face Piper.

Amber met Piper's eyes and glared at her. "I don't know what you said to get him pissed, but I'll only say this once. Don't. Mess. With. My. Family."

Piper crossed her arms, smug like. "What an empty threat. What can you do anyway? If you really could protect your 'family', How come your precious cousins are six feet under?" Gasps from Amber's friends escaped from them, knowing that was a horrible move to take.

All in an instant, a loud slap could be heard in the room. Everyone stared as Amber's hand whipped Piper's head a good 90 degrees. Many held their breaths seeing Amber had a murderous look on her face, as she glared. Piper's face was written with shock.

"You ever. EVER! Speak about Matty or Sally, i'll do more than pat your face." she growled.

Piper looked at her still in shock and touched where she was hit. "Your brother can have my dead body, before I give in. I learned from my mistakes... lets see what you learned."

With that Amber spinned around to her friends, who looked at her worried.

Shawn was back to his senses and had a look of regret. "Amber, I-"

"Don't worry about it. Lets go." She continued to walk on, as the bell rang signalling everyone to head to class.

No one looked at her or Piper, not wanting to be caught in the war.


	11. What We Fight and Hope For!

**Ok, I usually don't right duels, because to me it's not always necissary. However, I did this time. For good reasons, but took longer time to update because of that. Just so you know. Here you'll learn more about this Amber's troubled past. I'll say this now, because I've had gotten asked this. Yes I do base something from my real life into Amber; but which is true and not? O_o Hehe anyway. I hope you enjoy the ch!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. Only Amber and other ocs.**

* * *

Yugi and the others had gotten bored in the back room. It had been 5 hours since they had been in there, Joey and Tristan were talking about food... much to everyone's annoyance. Tea was looking out the window, taking a break from reading. Kaiba and Yugi were on the computers, trying to find anything about any possible mysterious mishaps in the area or odd people. Nothing.

"We're not getting anywhere with this." Yugi sighed. Kaiba said nothing and continued to type. Tea looked at the door and walked to it. "I'm gonna ask the teacher if he's got anymore books."

"And more food. We're dying here!" Joey complained.

Tristan rolled his eyes, "Shouldn't Amber be here now? At least to check on us. I know all of us are irritated that nothing is getting solved, but I just have a bad feeling."

Kaiba made a small gasp and typed furiously. Yugi looked over, "Find something?"

Kaiba had that 'look' on his face, "Maybe, maybe not. I searched anything about missing persons in Kansas, a lot of ghost and curse bull shit appeared. Nothing about Mokaba or Pegasus, but I found something that Amber didn't tell us." his monotone voice lowered as he clicked the mouse and a video popped up. A news lady was standing beside a farmhouse on a cloudy day.

_"It's will be 3 years ago today, when Amber Holmes and Sera Subder managed to survive the wrath of the Parkson F3 tornado and the death of the precious Small twins. As you can see the home of the Smalls, now stands like nothing ever happened, however the family know nothing will ever be the same. Amber Holmes was home alone with Sera Subder and her the cousins, Matt Small and Sally Small on that May 8. The dangerous storm had suddenly shifted it's positions and stuck the home, Amber had ran out to find Sera Subder, while the Smalls took shelter in the basement. Amazingly, Amber and Sera didn't have time to reach the house and had to seek protection in the ditch by the house! We learned back then that the children were extremely lucky, for having no protection and living. Sadly, the 6 year old twins died when the basement collapsed on them. Today, we honor Amber for her bravery and the deaths of the precious twins. I'm Susan O'neil, Channel 10 News." _

Everyone stared at the screen, silent. Yugi finally spoke, "When was this aired?"

"Three days ago, about the time we came here. A little ironic and odd that she never said anything..." Kaiba answered as he clicked on the pictures below.

It showed a house in ruin and police, firemen all around. Then pictures of Amber and a small girl bloody and in shock, but alive. Then two small black body bags and Amber kneeling in front; in a daze. Other's were men and women crying, then Amber's friends holding her as she broke down as they took the bags away.

"What the hell world did we fall into...?" Joey muttered.

Tea shook her head, "One girl can't go through this much, can she? It's like everything is out to get her. "

"Like us." Yugi commented. "I half wonder if meeting her was an accident."

Kabia raised an eyebrow, surprised, but didn't say anything .

Joey frowned," What do you mean Yug? You think this was planned?"

Kaiba then scoffed, "That or being tricked."

Tristan glared angrily at him."After everything you still don't trust her?! For gods sake Kaiba! She's putting herself at risk for us!"

Kaiba narrowed his eyes," She has a sob story of a life, so do many others. We can't let that make us instantly trust her. The only thing she told us on her own free will was her name and some supposed ESP she has." He crossed his arms. "We only learned about her issue with those kids, by you two meeting Ash and that letter. Then, the whole thing with her mother was a phone call at the wrong time and a very talkative family member. She didn't even mention knowing about our futures until the mutt found her deck. Point me if I'm wrong, but she hasn't told us anything, her surroundings have."

Everyone looked at each other in silence, he was right they knew that, but they felt like they should give the benefit of the doubt.

"Most of her actions were to protect us though, Kaiba. She didn't risk the future by not bring it up or mentioning family issues that can drag others in." Yugi argued. "I don't think we can be hostile to her and not trust her at all. Besides, what else are we gonna do?"

"Shh!" Tea whispered loudly. "Some teachers are talking outside. I think they're talking about this morning."

They remained quiet so they can hear what the three teachers were gossiping about.

"That Abigail Halor is falling behind again, is she in your class James?" a female asked.

Mr. J nodded, "Yes, she seems like she's off in her own little world and loses focus quite a bit." He took a sip of coffee as the other male huffed.

"It wasn't just her this morning though, many students were out of focus. It's 'those' kids, I'm sure. It's bad enough that they use that power over us, but it's getting to a point where these kids can't learn without fear here." A grim look appeared on his face. "I don't blame them for worrying about their own hides and not their academics, yet I wish that things here can change."

Mr. J had a solemn look. "Did you fill out a transfer?" he asked.

"No! Even if I did wanted to leave, those little brats would spout lies to Mr. Night, that can get me out a job anywhere!" He shook his head. "No, I couldn't leave these kids here anyway. Knowing what they're going through, being here knowing that if they need me, I can help; is better than running away."

The female teacher nodded, "Speaking of those kids, I heard one got what was coming to them. The kids were whispering about it earlier. They think we can't hear, we're not that old."

"What do you mean? What happened?" The male teacher looked at her eager to hear.

The female smiled at Mr. J, "It was one of your students, Amber Holmes."

Mr. J's eyes widened, but the other teacher cut him off. "The kid that survived the tornado?! What'd she do?"

"Apparently, Piper Night was taunting her friends and trying to start something. The students said Amber got between them and told her to back off. However, that little brat didn't shut up." Her face held sorrow when she paused and looked at Mr. J.

Mr. J looked worried, "What?"

"If what the kids said is right, you may need to talk to her. Miss Night had called Amber out on failing to protect those twins, saying her friends were next." She sighed as Mr. J clenched his hand into a fist.

"She crossed the line. Everyone in town knows that was a no win situation, Amber and Sera are lucky to be alive." The other male said.

"Yes, but Piper knows that Amber would change places with those kids in a heartbeat if she could. Amber blames herself still. She knew it would hurt." Mr. J sat his coffee down and leaned against the wall, depressed.

The female laughed, "Yeah, well I guess she got more than asked for. Amber slapped her so hard, many though she broke Piper's neck. I know as a teacher I shouldn't say this, but I wish I was there to see it."

The other teachers saw something come across Mr. J's eyes, but it was gone in a flash. "It takes a lot for Amber to solve issues with violence. There must be something wrong. She hates those kids, but never gives into their taunts." he looked at the others. "I must take my leave, thank you for telling me." Without another word he left the other teachers, confused.

Not long after he left, the others muttered some more and left as well. Joey scratched the back of his head. "Who the hell is this Night guy? To have everyone fearing him, he's got to be powerful."

"Must be Zach Night's father." Tea deduced. "Same last name and they call the kids by their first names. He's got to be some corporate guy if he can cause this much trouble even in a school." Kaiba smirked at that.

Yugi narrowed his eyes, "I think we may have found a lead. When we were trying to figure out the reason real monsters came to life we pointed to Kaiba, then Pegasus for answers. The same can be said about those kids, since they seem to know everything going on in the town. The Nights seemed to be very eager to meet us too."

Kaiba nodded, "Best to start where it's obvious."

They jumped hearing the door open outside, they stayed quiet to listen to who it was.

Mr. J and Amber based on the voices.

"I told you... I'm fine, J." Amber sounded like her voice was hoarse.

"I know you're not. I heard what happened this morning, that's what Subder wanted you for right?" Mr. J's voice was tight with concern.

"Suber... Sera Subder..." Tristan muttered. " Is the Sera, Amber rescued; Ash's sister?" he whispered.

"It's not important, it's over with and I need to get the others to find out what 'they' are planning." she sighed.

A grunt could be heard and shuffling. "Let me go!" Amber growled. The gang looked out the cracked door to see what was happening. Mr. J had grabbed Amber by the arm to stop her. It wasn't a hard grip, just enough not to lose her.

"Amber... I've known you since you could read and write. You never lashed like this... even with things at home, your guise is well maintained. I know it's something else, because you worked so hard not to satisfy their mind games" Mr. J's face was gentle and read his worry. "Why did you snap like that?"

Amber ripped her arm from his grip, tears lining. "You want to know why!?" she cried. "Because I can only be so strong. I have dealt with years of mom's mind games and manipulation, confused if she really is being nice and caring or if it is a trick! Then my family thinks I'm a freak of nature when I can see stuff happen before it really does, yet can't stop it! Then, when I'm on my last straw, I turn to what kept me strong for many years only to be ridiculed for trying to enjoy what I love! I hate this world! I wish I wasn't here! They made it worth living when my friends weren't here, now because of me they're GONE!" Tears fell down in little streams. "I- knew it. They would die... didn't know exactly how, but I saw they would. I pushed it aside and still left them... I, the mistake, lived and they didn't. I- I can't fail again- and- damn it!" She rubbed furiously at her eyes to get the tears to stop.

Mr. J pulled her into a hug and held her. "It's ok, you can cry. No one will hear. I know you think it means you're weak... but everyone cries, even when you can't see the tears."

Amber's form shook and sobs were drowned out in his lab coat. "You're not a mistake or a freak of nature, you aren't all that you say you are. You're still a child. I agree this world is messed up, but it's kids like you that give me and others hope, that it can change. You're strong for fighting all the obstacles that are in your life. I know you know it could be worse and yet you still keep going." Her crying was slowly now. "Matt and Sally died, but not by your hand. Sometimes things happen the way they do and we can't stop them. It's how life goes. You won't fail your friends, you always are strong for others. No one is asking you to be as strong as you, that's all you. Even when I said I'd adopt you, you chose to stay with your mother hoping you can change her. Your heart is always in the right place."

Amber looked up at him, her face red and her eyes glassy. "I know you think of me as a father, even though I'm not. Yet, I think of you as my child and you are not. It's what's in our hearts that matters... not what others deem it. Just like with your friends and your shows, you love each other and what you love because of what it has done for you and you enjoy it. You know what really matters."

"J... I'm sorry." she muttered.

Mr. J smiled softly, "I was never angry, I was only worried about you."

Amber suddenly winced and rubbed her face, "Aw crap, I hope the guys didn't hear us." Mr. J smiled at her, like a doting parent. "Go to the bathroom and freshen up. I'll let them know school's almost over and you can head to the auditorium to meet everyone."

Amber nodded, but before she left she hugged him really tight. "Thank you..." With that she left the room.

With a sigh, "I know you saw. It's ok to come out now, many kids are getting on the bus now."

The gang exited the back room, "There is some food in the fridge here, Miss Margaret made lemon meringue pie. Have at it. " the boys went to fridge instantly hungry.

Atem came out suddenly, "Why are you like that with her?" You could tell he by his voice he was suspicious.

Mr. J chuckled, "I knew her since she was 4. I was her to be 'step-father' at one point. Things didn't work out, but I watched Amber from a distance, knowing her living issues. I feel like if her own blood won't accept her, she at least has her friends and I." He smirked at them. "And all you kids too. I wouldn't mention that you heard us. She gets really flustered when someone see's her break down. Though she needs to let it out every now and again."

Tristan looked back from his piece of pie; confused. "Her grandma accepts her though."

"At one point, she didn't it accept her ability as her grandchild. Only after time did she accept it was apart of her. Susie always loved her, just was afraid of what she didn't know." Mr. J said. "Amber knows this, but the rest of her family isn't like that. Though she's tough and handles it."

Tea smiled at the man, "You are very wise, you would be a good father." Mr. J rubbed the back of his neck laughing nervously from the comment.

Atem seemed ok with the answer and nodded. "We won't say anything. Thank you for your hospitality."

"Not at all. I'd do anything for someone in need." He turned serious on them suddenly. "Be very careful where you trend though. Sometimes things happen that can't always be helped."

Kaiba scoffed, "It's like that anywhere. You act like we're idiots."

Mr. J smirked, "No, but you're not from here and many take this town lightly."

He stopped hearing Amber come back. Her face wasn't red and watery anymore and she was smiling again. "Ok, guys you ready. Oh, you get anything to eat?" she saw the boys eating the pies.

"Yep!" Joey and Tristan echoed.

Tea sweat dropped, "Yes, though with the endless black holes it didn't last." she laughed.

"HEY!" they yelled.

"Lets go." Atem cut in. "The sooner we arrive, the sooner your brother is out of danger and we can get to bottom of this."

Amber smiled, "Right! Thanks Atem!"

Atem looked surprised, still getting used to hearing his name. Amber waved at Mr. J, "Thanks again. Wish me luck." With that the teens left the room.

"Good luck... and be careful." He prayed.

Amber and the others arrived at the auditorium. It was a huge room with many chairs and a huge stage with spotlights pouring in every part of it.

Amber walked in seeing many of her classmates, "Follow me." she whispered. She went to a door that was near the back stage. She looked over the crowd of teens and looked at the gang. "Ok, Ash and the others should be here soon. I'm not letting you guys meet them until I know they've handled their end of the deal. So keep an eye out and don't trust anyone other than the guys."

Joey gave a thumbs up, "Got it, Ams." Tristan and Tea gave a peace sign. While Kaiba rolled his eyes and grunted his acknowledgement of understanding.

Atem studied her, "Don't do anything risky. Be careful."

Amber smiled, "I usually am." She looked behind them and saw her friends approach, she then turned and entered the backstage.

It was huge, with ropes and curtains and what the Drama club had behind here. She looked around, high on alert.

"Glad to see you came, my gem." Amber froze and turned to her left seeing Zach and his goons.

"I was worried you didn't get my message."

Amber scowled at him, "You got what you want, now leave my family alone. If you ever get near them again, there will be hell to pay."

Zach chuckled, "You mean your 'other' family don't you?" He smirked. "Very well if you say so. Although I thought I requested to meet those new friends of yours too?" Andrew and Piper were sneering. Ron was emotionless once again.

Amber crossed her arms, "They're here; but you're not getting near them till you tell me what it is you want with them and what you're planning."

Andrew stepped forward, "Don't think you make the rules, girly. If want anything you better listen to us." He had a cruel grin on his face.

Cheering and music could be heard. "Guess the show has started." Ron muttered.

Amber glared at Zach, "Considering I followed your 'requests' without fail, I feel I deserve answers..." She turned her glare to Piper." Especially for this morning."

Zach noticed she was glaring at Piper and he scowled at his sister. "The hell did you do now?"

Piper had a nervous look on her face. "Nothing, I was only having a chat with her friends. She took things the wrong way." she put an innocent face.

Rage flashed in Amber's eyes, Ron noticed and rushed into action. Amber was advancing towards Piper, but Ron grabbed her around the waist and held her back from getting near Piper. Only for Amber's sake.

"Wrong way!? Get closer to me you little brat and I'll show you what happens when you mention my cousins!" She growled at her like a wolf for a kill.

Zach glared dangerously at his sister, "What have I told you about that mouth of yours?!" he asked icily.

Piper looked like she was stuck between a rock in a hard place. "I-I only-!"

Andrew placed a hand on her mouth, "You already messed up, I'd stay quiet if I was you." he warned.

Seeing Piper was going to be silent Andrew removed his hand and Zach looked at him then Piper. "We'll talk about this later." He turned to Amber, who Ron managed to help cool down.

"I see that my sister had treated you disrespectfully. I apologize... she like all of us know about that dreadful day and it was uncalled for." he replied smoothly.

Amber narrowed her eyes, "You can cut the crap. Tell me what this is about. Your sister owes me."

With not a too happy look on his face, "You see Amber, our constant clashes of wanting one of us to be on top is getting old and no where. Since you keep declining to join us and make the easier choice, we decided to do things your way."

Amber was confused by his words, to where she relaxed and Ron let go. "What does that mean?"

Andrew stepped forward, with a deck of cards. "It means that I challenge you to a duel. You win, we'll leave you and your 'family' alone. I win, you belong to us." he grinned.

Amber made a disgusted look, "What makes you think I'd agree to such a thing!?"

Andrew then laughed, "Well for one, that this little conversation is broadcasting out on stage now." Amber's eyes widened. "Also, I thought a duelist never turns down a challenge? Are you too ashamed of playing a kid's game that'd you won't follow the way of a duelist? he sneered the last part laughing.

Zach had a smirk on his face, "It's your choice... Fight or Flight?"

Ash growled at the screen that appeared before them. After someone had done guitar notes, the projection showed Amber and Zach's crew talking.

Shawn hit the wall, "That bastard, damn he thinks ahead!" he growled.

Joey looked at the angry boys. "What's the big deal? She was challenged to a duel."

Jeremy looked down upset, "In this world, if you play this game; you're pathetic and immature. It's considered for kids, though even kids consider it stupid. Games now... aren't what they used to be. So we're nerds, geeks, and losers for playing this game."

Atem looked surprised, "Why would anyone consider a game such a thing? Games are meant to be played by all ages, gender and races. That's what makes them unique; it brings people together."

Shawn clenched a fist, "Not in our world... it's changed too much and now Amber screwed."

Tea looked worried, "I don't understand how?"

Ash sighed, "Even though everyone hates Zach and his crew, they don't approve of us either. We're losers or too lost to be helped as they see it. We stand up for what we believe in regardless of what they think or say. However, by them doing this; Zach is making Amber choosing to do what she loves, painfully or denying what she values in front of everyone. Either way, we'll be ridiculed even more after this, they win either way."

Kaiba growled, "They have no pride, they're a bunch of cowards."

Shawn chuckled, "Never thought I'd agree with you on something; guess there's a first for everything."

"I always fight! You're on."

They looked up at the screen at Amber with a determined face. "If you think that buying a deck and studying is all it takes to play you're in for a surprise."

Zach smiled and looked at the screen, "Well is everyone ready for the surprise?" Hearing laughing and cheering a red curtain pulled up revealing them.

"Talk about being staged." Joey commented. Tristan face palmed at the comment though.

Atem narrowed his eyes, he looked at Kaiba. They stared at one another for many moments and began to walk to the teens on stage.

"Guys! What are you doing?!" Ash called out.

They walked out on stage right in front of them. The students in the stands were whispering trying to figure out who they were. Amber had a shocked face, trying to tell them to go.

"If Amber's going to duel trash like you, she might as well test our invention." Kaiba smiled at her.

Amber's first thoughts were, _1. Seto smiled a puppy died. 2. He's letting them duel with the disks!_

Andrew cracked up, "Trash huh? Yeah, how can I forget the plastic disks? We got to make this look official."

Many people laughed causing Amber's friends to want to hide.

"Just shut the hell up before you look more like an idiot." Atem groaned. He then smirked at him. "Or are you afraid of monsters that eat idiots like you?" he teased that earned snickers from many in the crowd.

Atem grabbed Seto's detached disk and handed it to Andrew then his to Amber's. "Show them the truth." he whispered. "We're here."

With that they turned to leave the stage and everyone was whispering.

Amber stared at the disk_...I can't believe it! I'm holding a real duel disk! Not just anyone's, but Atems!_

Andrew walked to the other side of the stage and sneered. "Well lets see if these things really work. Maybe I can get it through your head why you should just give up"

Amber smiled and pulled out her deck from her pocket. "I'll keep telling you. Give up on me giving up! You'll see what this is really all about."

Amber got her deck all set and inserted into the duel disk. Andrew followed suit.

"DUEL ACTIVATED." a robotic voice spoke, the disks flashed and shined to life. Amber could feel her heart beat faster and faster. She was so excited, she always felt this weird feeling before she dueled or was challenged. It made her smile, now she's dueling with a real disk.

"The champion will have the first move." Andrew sneered.

Amber knew there was a lot at risk and she needed to focus, but her will as a duelist couldn't keep her from smiling. "Big mistake. " She drew her hand.

"I'll place two cards face down and summon Gene-Warped Warwolf. Then I'll end." She inserted the cards into the slots and summoned her monster. As soon as the card touched the disk, the monster sprung to life before her. He roared and it echoed the room and she could feel his movements in front of her. "Amazing!" she exclaimed.

The crowd was gawking at the sight and cheering. Andrew looked surprised, "Wow, not bad I'll admit. To actually make these and have them work well, you really are valuable. I'll go now."

He smiled at his hand, having no poker face. "I place 3 cards face down and I summon Krebons." The physic tuner did flips and tricks as he appeared. "You're next."

Amber drew, "I'll play a spell card called black pendant, for those that don't know, it powers up my monster, so it has 2500 attack."

The pendant appeared on the werewolf and he growled, pleased. "Now attack krebons!" The monster charged with it's claws

Everyone cheered loud seeing the monster move in action, it was breathtaking.

"Anyone can play a kid's game. It's pointless, I activate Enchanted Javelin, to gain life points." A funny looking spear appeared on the field. It shined bright and blinded the Warwolf. A pale green aura appeared around Andrew as his life points increased.

Andrew- 6500

Amber- 4000

"Not bad..." Amber narrowed her eyes. Her monster stopped and came back to his spot. "Tell me Andrew... what are you feeling?"

"What?!"

"You stopped my move and made it benefit you. Do you feel anything?" She asked, looking him in the eye.

He chuckled, "Are you kidding me right now!? You really lost your mind in this anime crap. Feel anything, like 'heart of the cards' and 'power of friendship', that's pathetic that you serious believe in that!"

Chuckles and whispers could be heard in the room around them, making the gang look at everyone, shocked.

"That's not what she's talking about. The energy and excitement you feel when you fight your all. He doesn't feel anything, because he's not really fighting his whole self." Ash sighed.

"I'll show you how pointless and wasteful this is." Andrew drew. (Ha! I made a joke.) "I play Psychokinesis, I pay 1000 of my life points to destroy gene warped warwolf." A cyborg woman appeared and shot Amber's monster with electricity. He bellowed in pain before he pixelated.

Amber frowned, "When black pendant is destroyed you take 500 points damage."

Andrew- 5000

Amber-4000

"Whatever. Now I summon Psychic Snail." A weird clothed snail appeared, making some ewww in the crowd." And I'll tune him with krebons. " The two monsters jumped up into the air as circles began to form around them.

The gang watched in awe, "Is this-?!" Seto watched and everyone else was speechless. Yugi smiled, "Yeah, Synchro summoning."

"I summon the synchro monster, Psychic Lifetrancer." The same cyborg woman from the spell card before appeared, electricity sparked around her. "Face it, Amber. You're only trying to cling onto these useless distractions, to make you feel close to those cousins of yours."

"What the hell did you say!?" Amber hissed.

"Nothing good comes from these toys. Its only purpose is to distract kids so parents can do their jobs and so the companies can make money off of suckers that want to play this trash. You're fooling yourself, you're playing A CHILDREN'S CARD GAME! For your age,does that not spell out something wrong in your head!? You have to let go and stop trying to live in the past." Andrew for once had a serious look on his face. "You're cousins would be disappointed, seeing how low you have fallen."

"You're the one fooling yourself. Thinking you know who I am when you know nothing! You can never understand, even now, you're missing the point." Amber kept her cool as best as she could. "You haven't learned anything through this duel yet, so don't talk like you know how we all work!"

Andrew smirked, "I know you're afraid of storms." Ash and the boys gasped, knowing what he was about to do." Now I'll play Heavy Storm, care to relive that day?"

Strong winds began to pick up around them, everyone yelped feeling them. Loud thunder and bright lighting was everywhere. Amber's eyes widened with fear. She fell to her knees to block the noise of the howling wind. Her's and Andrew's face down cards were wiped up and shattered. Everyone hanged onto what they could wishing the spell to be done.

Andrew laughed, unaffected. "Tell me again what is so great about that imaginary world of yours. COME BACK TO THE REAL WORLD AMBER! DEATH HAPPENS EVERYWHERE!"

Zach eyed him, "That is enough, Andrew." he spat. Andrew eyed his leader. "I'm doing this my way, I'll break her into submission, so back off."

Zach stared at him, but said nothing. Piper was shocked by Andrews words, but Ron was watching Amber.

The wind finally died down and things settled. Amber was on her knees still, shivering, and staring at the ground, like she was going through shock.

"Amber!" The boys run up to the stage, but Ron blocked them.

"You get near her, you make her forfeit. Don't you want to give her a chance to win?" Ron sounded like he was sneering, but his eyes showed the same concern in their eyes. Jeremy looked at his brother, than past him at Amber.

"Face the truth and grow up. Live in a fantasy and you'll die a fool. Now my monster attacks you now." The cyborg held up her hands together and shot a electric ball at Amber. Amber cried out as the impact blew her back a bit.

A lot of people looked afraid now and were whispering. Amber grit her teeth and stood up. "Baka..."

She could remember a day, before the storm...

* * *

"Amber! Look! " the 6 year old twins came running holding cards.

"What is it?" Amber smiled and knelt to their level.

"We have a present for you" They sang and held out the cards.

Amber gaped, "You guys... these are your favorite. I can't accept them!"

"Please Amber! We want to always be with you!" Sally pouted.

"What..?"

Matty smiled, "We don't get to see you as much now, so we want to help you when we're not here. You help out everyone and mommy says you'll lead change one day. In the show, Rally gave Yusei his turbo booster to help him. We want to help make you strong, even though its just a card..."

"It's so you know we are always here for you! Even when in dueling!" Sally laughed.

Amber laughed nervously, "I don't really believe what your mother said. Besides, change is hard to reach. I already know you're here for me and besides these cards were your first ones."

Matty mustered a serious face, though Amber had to bite her tongue to not laugh. "We know you can do anything Amber. You saved me and Sally from bullies, then you helped them. You showed us that we can do anything, so we know you can!"

Sally pulled on her blonde and brown hair, "I don't like that everyone hates one another without knowing each other. I want to play yugioh with other kids on day and I wish that everyone was kind to one another and understood each other. Everyone seems so alike, yet no one tries to see it. If one person does it, more will follow. Ambie, you are the first so you really can lead a change..." The little girl smiled at her innocently. Amber was shocked that those words came out of six year olds, but smiled.

She ruffled both their hair, "You two... alright I'll take them. Thank you, I love you goobers."

"We love you too!" They tackled her in a hug, laughing innocently... 3 days later the F4 hit.

* * *

Amber's eyes seemed to have glazed over remembering them. Andrew smirked, "It seems you are finally starting to see. I'll activate my monster's ability, sending one monsters in my graveyard out of play, I gain 1200 life points." he glowed again and moved his neck so it popped. "Your move."

Andrew- 6200

Amber- 1600

Amber didn't do anything... it was silence for many moments. "I believe to surrender, you cover your deck with your hand." Andrew commented.

Amber raised her head, a fierce look in her eyes. "Let me ask you something. Was wanting freedom a fantasy? Was wanting to become our country an illusion? How impossible was it to really learn to fly? How deep is the sea and can we reach it?! If we want change in this world, we fight to reach it. Since history has been recorded, it has showed us that; time and time again. We became a country because we believed we could and live our dreams. Mans first dream was to fly like the birds, now it's how far can we get! Even to this day, every person around this world, fights for their own freedom. Whether it be for our minds, our actions, or just to breath. If you speak true, we die as fools everyday. And I plan to the biggest one of all. " She smiled.

"My cousins, bless them, taught me that. The innocence of youth and wild dreams bring hope. They wanted to make a world where they could play with anyone, anytime, anywhere and always smile. A precious wish, that seems unrealistic. But so long as you live the life you want... then you're really living. Not the lie that is telling you how to." Everyone was hanging on her words, trying to figure out where this was coming from or they felt something inside spark.

Zach could feel a smirk appear on his face,_ that's what I love about you, that will._

Amber continued, "You don't know the life I've lived, what I've been through and seen. Yet, I don't really know yours either. I honestly don't know much about any of you." She smirked to herself. "For all I know, we may not be that different. I was lucky I found what solace I did, but perhaps none of you did and that's why you are the way you are now. You don't know hope because you never had it."

"Shut the hell up, seriously! Do you need a hearing aid? This has nothing to do with this crap or the mindless vortex that sucks in idiots like you. Real change like that takes numbers and time, those willing to follow. If the strong don't teach the weak or get rid of them society will! "Andrew was getting irritated.

Amber finally drew a card and the light in her eyes brightened. "You care to know why I play this game? Instead of assuming you know. The show did impact to seek out how to play, but it was the uniqueness of it that got me. Sports are no different from this; both are games. It's to test your limits and show your skills. Yet, it's not considered wasting money for them, when it can get to thousands of dollars.

"In duel monsters, the way you play is what makes it worth it. Each deck is different and is made to fit each person based on their ideals. It's who they are that makes it that way. So when you duel, you're fighting with your very person against someone's spirit. It's all how you want to see it, but it also is fun. Can you not enjoy anything fun, worrying about what society will deem it as?" She placed two cards face down. "You can't be afraid to fight for what you believe in. The stuff I watch, was made by people who dreamed like me. This is man's deepest desire, to always achieve the impossible and make a brighter future. Only we can make it happen, like we always have; by never giving up on hope. I end my turn."

Andrew rolled his eyes, "Keep telling yourself that. You'll just find out the hard way. " He drew a card, "But this game is over. My monster attacks you directly!" The cyborg threw another ball of energy at her.

"Sorry to disappoint, I activate Kuriboh's ability from my hand. So I don't take damage from the attack." Amber smiled as Kuriboh came onto the field and blocked the attack. He made his famous coos than pixelated. _Thanks bud..._

"Whatever. I use my monster's ability to gain 1200 life points. Your turn." He only had one card in his hand, but he had a monster on the field, while Amber didn't.

Amber saw him glow again gaining life points, she closed her eyes and drew.

Andrew- 7400

Amber-1600

"I will always have hope, I won't let the world take away my will like it has to others. There is so much to each other if we only wished to look. And I plan to help us reach it somehow." She smiled. "I activate my face down Escape to Hope!"

The gang watched smiling or impressed, while everyone watched wide eyed. "I pay 1000 of my life points to activate this card. Now for every 2000 life points you are ahead of me I can draw."

Andrew - 7400

Amber- 600

She reached to draw,_ Matt... Sally, I know you're with me. So are your words..._ She looked at her friends and the Yugioh gang. _..and their's. I will have hope for them and this future, I'll never give up. Now... I'll lead that change here and now, by starting by bringing hope back home!_

She drew 3 cards. Her eyes widened and she laughed. "I guess they agree with me. " she muttered.

"What was that!?" Andrew was getting annoyed more and more.

Amber gave him a peace sign suddenly. "Thanks for this duel. I believe we both needed it. Now, my cousins can show you what we want to change."

"The hell are you talking about?! I got 7400 points, you hardly have any!" He exclaimed. "What makes you think you can win!? I'll activate my face down mystical space typhoon, to destroy your other face down! Whatever hope you had will be crushed, that's how the world works!"

Amber smirked, "Just like with money, life points aren't everything. Hope is fragile, but strong. You destroyed Landmine- oni, meaning you take 1000 damage and your monster is destroyed."

"WHAT!" Andrew watched as a creepy mask appeared and ate his monster in one bite, then charged at him, taking 1000 of his life points.

Amber shook her head." You shouldn't fight at anything that can be a threat, for it my not be one till you do...Now I activate monster reborn, to bring back my Gene warped Warwolf." The monster howled as light brought him back to the field. "I activate a card called Double summon. By it's name I can summon two monsters this turn."

The others could see the excitement in her eyes, even her classmates. The duelist in her was burning bright. "Now, I summon Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle and Stygian Security." she placed the cards on the disk and they came to life.

A small blue creature with bright pink eyes and a pink orb on her tail, was bouncing around happy. Her four ears flopping around as her mews melted hearts.

A wail could be heard and many looked for a police car, yet they saw a tiny bat machine monster flying around with a siren in his hand and a police stick in the other. Plus the red light on top of his head, helped locate him.

Andrew laughed, "What kind of cards you got!? This is too much! It hurts to laugh!" He held his stomach, trying to stop from falling. "You're right that deck does reflect you! It shows how abnormal and freakish you are!"

Amber shrugged, "Perhaps. Though it also shows how strong I can be with others and protecting everyone. Now, I tune them together." The monsters nodded at one another and jumped into the air to have rings form around them.

"This is for my cousins and our future. Now I summon, Void Ogre Dragon!" She cried out as a roar echoed the room.

A ferocious brown dragon appeared, with huge claws and flames aura his body. "Next I activate the spell, scapegoat." 4 multi colored fluffy goats appeared on the field. "Then I play united we stand and equip it to Void Ogre Dragon." His attack rose to 6400. Amber chuckled, "This is my proof, no matter what you say or do; I'll fight for my beliefs and dreams."

Andrew glared at her, " You think beating me at a child's game will solve the worlds issues? You are a fool."

"Wrong! You're the fool for letting others puppet you! Many know they are, but fear its hopeless to change. I say it's not! You have to believe in the impossible to reach it, that's what they showed me. Now I'm gonna do what I can bring hope back, with what I was taught! I want to help you... bring hope home back to us all." She looked at her friends and gave them a thumbs up. She turned back to Andrew.

"End this, Void ogre dragon." With that command, a high screech echoes the room and flames spray at Andrew, ending the duel.

Andrew- 0

Amber- 600

The images faded and everyone was cheering, Amber looked surprised at everyone. Ron smiled and stepped aside so the boys could go to her. Without a second thought, they tackled her to the ground. A yelp and laughs could be heard above the commotion.

Yugi and the others watched the sight smiling. One problem was solving slowly, now the biggest one lies ahead. Yet, seeing these kids they saw their path lined with hope.

* * *

**Ok, I hope you got what I was trying to say. And I hope everyone understands what Amber was trying to show, this is not only for her, but for you guys too. :)**

**Please review and I'll update soon.**


	12. Celebration- Short Lived

**Hi guys! Sorry for the late update. Taking more hrs at work and took my ACT, pray for me! I hate tests, but I hope I did well on this. I'm excited, I'm a SENIOR! Yahoo! Finally! Writing helps me keep my head clear, so here is another ch after all the heck I went through this last month, the good and bad. :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. Only Amber and other Oc's. I also don't own the songs 'Breakaway' by Kelly Clarkson or 'Move along' by American Rejects. **

* * *

Yugi and the others smiled as Amber walked over to Andrew to receive the duel disk."I'll take that back now."

Without a word, but a glare; Andrew took it off and handed it to her. Zach walked up behind him smiling, "Well done. I'm very impressed, perhaps there is more to you than I realized." He placed his hand on Andrews shoulder. "We got a lot to learn about one another." Andrew tensed at his words, but Amber eyed Piper and Ron behind them then turned her gaze back at Zach.

"I agree, I don't like the guise you show. Yet I accepted it for who you are, I forgot what the twins said to me... there is a hypocrite in me I see."

Zach frowned, then chuckled. "No, you are fooling that bright mind of yours now. What you see is what you get." He leaned near her ear; whispering. "And I promise, you'll receive it soon." He pulled back. "We'll abide to our agreement. We will leave you and your family alone." He smirked.

Amber shook her head, "Keep telling yourself that" she said dryly, " and I know you never meant to keep your end of the deal. You know that I'm the one who has an honor to uphold."

Zach smiled then turned and signaled to Andrew to follow, "See you soon, my gem." with that Zach walked to the back of the stage and the others follow.

Amber sighed and walked back to her friends. The students had left the auditorium by now. It amazed her; hearing them praise and acknowledge boys were laughing and chatting, as she headed to Yugi. She noticed how he and Seto injuries were not as noticeable as before, Seto was still bandaged, but his sling was missing and Yugi walked without flinching._ I wonder if they can heal faster in our world?_ her thoughts were suddenly interrupted.

"Did you see Andrew's face!? Oh my gosh! That was priceless, I wish I had a camera!" Shawn laughed.

"Forget Andrew, Zach was pissed! He lost a bet in front of everyone and Amber burned them good!" Ash exclaimed.

"Guys~ cut it out now! You're embarrassing me." Amber's face was red from laughing before, now it was pink from all the attention.

Joey then laughed, "Hey, I say they keep on going! That was amazing Amber! No matter what that kid threw at you, you punched back! "

Seto smirked, "I'll admit... that wasn't as bad as the mutt over here. You showed him the pride of a duelist isn't to be taken lightly."

Amber's group gaped, "Did Kaiba just give a compliment!?" they unified. Amber and the others laughed.

Jeremy pumped a fist in the air, "This calls for a trip to Game Station! My treat!"

Ash and Shawn yelled, high fiving each other. Amber face fell into her palm.

"Game Station?" the gang echoed.

Though the boys were already running to the door, leaving Amber with them.

"Boys." she groaned. "It's a place we can hang out in public, once in a blue moon. Like a nerd haven if you will. Games, movies, books, computers, you name it; you can do it." She turned to Seto and Atem. "Thank you for that. I- I'll never forget this. This was the best moment in my life."

Atem smiled, "Thank Kaiba. I was surprised he agreed."

Seto rolled his eyes, "I didn't like the idea of the punk using my disk. But I guess it was worth seeing that syncro technique as well as him getting pulverised." he huffed. "Since nothing was found of use today, that'll have to make up for it."

Amber smiled sadly," And... I'm sorry."

They all looked at her confused." I'm supposed to be helping you find the others and get home. You've helped me more than I've helped you. Like usual... then you saw me being weak and pathetic up there-"

"You can stop it now." Joey interrupted. "You shouldn't apologize for nothing."

Tea placed a hand on her shoulder, "Joey's right, you were amazing up there. You have a lot on your shoulders and you are doing your best to help us."

Tristan nodded, "Besides, you weren't weak at all, it was understandable why you were effected by that card. No one can blame you."

The gang looked at him with a warning glance from his slip, though Amber caught it. "Understandable?" Her eyes widened and she looked away. "So you found out. I was hoping out of everything that didn't..."

Kaiba sighed, "Why? Why the secrets? You said before that you wanted to tell us everything so we could trust you, since you know us so well. " his voice was low showing his anger.

Atem stepped in, "What he means is; If you know us as well as you say, why are you hiding things from us? Your grandmother told us about your past, you didn't." Amber flinched a little at that. "Then, your mother calling you at the house and those boys letter; that showed us the danger you go through. So why are you not telling us everything and only what you want us to know?"

Amber looked at him, Atem's eyes didn't show any anger or pity. Concern and caring lined them and Amber had to fight the feeling in her heart seeing it. "It's just... I never wanted my hero's to pity me. To think I'm useless and weak...how I failed, like many others already do. Even I see myself as that. I just couldn't take that from the ones I look up to as well. I never wanted pity... never wanted the insults, I just wanted a chance. I thought... that I can get that chance with you guys, but I didn't want to risk that with you knowing my past. I've accepted it... but I doesn't mean I have to like who I was."

"I guess you are a hypocrite." Kaiba retorted. "You are the way you are by how the past shaped you. Knowing the past and accepting it will help you move forward."' Those were your own words and you say you have accepted the past, but what about yourself? If I'm still hanging around these dorks, you think that means I like them? No. I do have some respect towards Yugi, but nothing more. I accept him as a duelist and his desire to protect what is important to him."

Joey glared at him. "Geez thanks Kaiba."

Atem smiled, "I don't even know my past. At many times I was questioning whether I was a good or bad king and what I had done then. You remember this I'm sure." He half laughed, "It's true I don't know what I had or done when I was pharaoh, but my friends showed me it didn't matter who I was in the past. Who I am now is what they see and know me as. I still want to know my past, but to only know who I was. If you really know us, you should know we'd accept you for who you are."

Tea nodded, "I think you're cousins would be proud with how strong you've gotten and what you did that day."

Amber stared at them all. "You guys..." she breathed.

"Hey you coming or what!?" Shawn yelled coming back into the room.

"You guys are slow pokes!"

Joey had vein pop out in his forehead, "What was that?!" he growled.

Ash laughed and came back in too, "He said you're a slow poke, but I thought dogs were fast." he winked at Shawn.

"That's it!" Joey yelled and chased them as the boys quickly ran away.

"Told you dogs are fast!" Ash laughed as he ran to the door.

"I'll show you dog!" Joey growled and raced after them.

The others just stared trying to piece together what had just happened. "What an idiot." Kaiba muttered.

"Yep." they agreed.

Tea sighed, "Well I know we better get catch up to them. I don't know how your friends are, but we all know Joey."

"Try 3 various joey's." Amber sighed. "Well if they're still in one piece by the time we reach them, I guess we'll go to Game Stations. We all need a break anyway."

With that the teens followed her out the room. However the room wasn't empty. Zach appeared back on stage smirking. "They're gone." He called behind him. Andrew and Piper came out with a evil grin.

"So we were right. Didn't even have to do introductions, Amber's precious heros are in town huh." Andrew chuckled. "This is getting better and better."

Zach nodded, "You all did well, especially in making sure little Ronald doesn't find out. His loyalty is questionable lately."

Piper rubbed her cheek, "Still, I wasn't expecting her to retaliate. That was a surprise. Did we have to let her win the duel? I mean we lost in front of the whole school."

Zach patted his sister on the head, "You'll heal." earning a glare from her. "And yes we did. Otherwise we couldn't get the information we needed from all of them."

Andrew crossed his arms, "So that little ball thing really works then? If it's legit, then why aren't we giving it back to your father? He's the one that gave us instructions to find out about it."

Zach reached into his pocket and looked at the round object in his hand. The bright hue of the gold stood out immensely, along where in the center a odd eye was located. Zach frowned at it, and stuffed it back into his pocket. "Not yet. I don't trust father's thinking, especially not knowing who father is working for... We need to find out more about this before giving it back, for all we know, this object could be our resolution or our downfall. In the meantime..." He gave a serious look then. " We must find out what he wants with the other 5. Being able to read their minds with this was astonishing, but it showed this isn't something to take lightly. "

Andrew frowned, "You said you heard what happened to them before they 'came here' in Amber's mind; if this thing works then that means that black thing can be here too right?" his voice was clear as crystal with uncertainty.

Zach rolled his eyes, "More than likely Andrew. However you gave me enough time with her that I got more from her than planned." He smirked a little at that. "She has many secrets about her, interesting ones indeed." He then frowned, "Her words were sincere too... she is very naive."

Piper huffed, "This sounds insane all together, but I don't deny it is intriguing. But why would some black thing want to rule our world and that cartoon, seems a bit cliche` to me."

Andrew scoffed, "Don't we kinda rule the town Pipes? Power and control is a beautiful thing, we should know."

Zach was tapping his finger against his leg in thought, "Yes, but it was fought for as well. As Amber put it, 'There is more than meets the eye.' I wonder if there is a missing piece to this puzzle. Apparently there are others that are missing." He turned to them, "Perhaps we should give my gem a hand and help in the search. It may be in our favor in the end." He smiled.

* * *

Amber was getting a headache from the boys arguing. After her and Tea broke the boys up and scolded them, Amber drove the gang over to Game Station and the boys followed in Shawns' car. However, as soon as they parked and got out; Shawn and Jeremy argued who was going to pay.

"I'm old enough, I can pay for everyone! I had said I was gonna pay back at the school, does me saying 'my treat!' not mean anything?" Jeremy huffed.

"Yes, when you're a 13 year old, with no job and get a allowance every other month. Just let me pay so you can save up your money; you want that car right? Well, 20 bucks a month is not gonna get you any closer to the steering wheel if you keep spending it, every dime counts." Shawn tried to reason.

"I have $500 saved up! I can pay for one night of fun Shawn, you don't have to baby me like I don't know anything! I was the one who tutored you in Trigonometry!"

A forced grin was on Shawns' face... as well as a popped vein. "I am well aware of that Jer, but I am just saying it would be better if I pay so you can get ahead. I'm not saying anything about me babying you."

"You just did!"

Amber groaned and stepped between them, "For Ra's sake, will you shut up!?"

The boys shut up instantly and everyone heard Seto scoff, "About time."

"Lets just go in and you can rock paper scissors for all I care, but you guys are driving me, and I'm sure the others, nuts." With that Amber motioned the others to follow inside the building. Ash was chuckling, " You guys were just totally whipped."

Inside, Shawn won the hand brawl and everyone took a look around. It was mainly dark with neon and black lights. There was a section that looked like an arcade then a movie room with a projection of 'Fast 5' playing. A area where 3 rows of computers and playstation 3's and X-box's were lined up with many kids, playing different types of games. Then in a further section, a little corner with more light, where a large book shelf with different variations of books were and Nooks on the couches. In the center of the whole place was a food bar with tables and a small stage.

The gang was speechless, for many different reasons. Kaiba was the first to speak, "Unbelieveable."

Joey was smiling, "It's like I died and went to gamer heaven!"

Amber smiled, "Well, have at it guys. Anything and everything that is." Just as they were about to..."Amber! It's been ages! How have you been chica`!?" A heavy accented voiced soared over them.

A tall muscular Mexican walked to Amber and lifted her into a hug. Amber forced a smile, "Paco~ I can't breath!"

He set her back on her feet and laughed at her frustration. The gang seems surprised by the action, but the boys chuckled. "Paco my man, how's business amigo?" Ash asked.

"Fluxing as usual, though karaoke night is tonight and many people are tired of hearing-" A off pitch male teen sang a high note that made anyone not with headphones wince. "Well that. I've had about 7 people leave already, sheesh." Paco sighed. Then he saw the gang, "I see you brought some new friends, about time. The more the merrier, name is Paco Hernandez Rodriguez Herrera Villanueva Diaz Garcia." he finally took a breath from saying his name and laughed seeing the expressions on the yugioh characters faces. "But you can call me Paco, what's your names?"

Amber and the boys freaked, Amber stepped in front of them. "This is Adam," Pointing to Atem, "and this Tyler, Joey, Seth, and Tyanna." gesturing to Tristan, Joey, Seto, and Tea. "They moved here yesterday." She made a nervous laugh seeing Seto's glare at the name.

However Paco didn't give it a second thought. "Well welcome to the town, though sometimes this town can have too much drama, so many people come here for some relaxation. Though with these... teens singing, no one is really relaxing." He then made wistful face at Amber.

Amber groaned, "Oh, HELL no, Paco. That was one time when I was hyped on caffeine-"

"Oh, come on chica! You gotta amazing voice that will keep people from leaving and have them coming in." Paco turned to the boys, "Everyone can hang for no peso~ my gift for such a voice."

The boys looked at her, they knew she wasn't liking the idea, but the no payment sounded good to all of them. "Your move." Shawn shrugged.

Amber sighed, "Fine," At Paco's happy smile, "but only one song."

"Tres?"

"Two and I get to choose the songs." Amber crossed her arms.

Paco laughed, "You drive a hard bargain amiga. Ok, deal. I'll set it up for you. Oh! Someone left you something too, you got fans!" The macho mexican left them chuckling and Amber groaned.

"What did I just get talked into?"

"Adam?" Yami looked at her funny.

"Well, Atem and Yugi are known in yugioh and here at a nerd hive, attention would be drawn to us like a bug to a light. I thought of any name that didn't seem different to match you guys."

"And Seth isn't different?" Seto growled.

Ash shrugged, "You'd be surprised, I've met 5 seth's in my life."

Shawn smirked, "Considering your background I think it fits you well." Then they started their stare off.

Amber rolled her eyes, "Well you guys go have fun, while I do my end of the deal." With that she left the teens to frolic.

Seto went to the computer section while Joey and Tristan challenged Ash and Shawn to a 'duel' in Call of Duty. Tea looked at Jeremy, "You got a DDR here?" With a bright smile, Jeremy lead her and Atem to the dance game in the arcade.

In no time flat, Paco had the stage set up for Amber. With a wink and thumbs up he gave her the remote and ran off. Amber looked out, no one was paying attention and a couple of teens were heading for the door.

"Dude, I don't think my ears can take anymore noise, they need real music here."

"Amen, lets head out."

Amber took a breathe and searched for two songs she liked, she smiled and sat on the stool. She looked to make sure her friends weren't watch in a huddle to whoop and holler, and pressed play. She began to sing:

* * *

Kaiba was frustrated that nothing was getting done, he admitted that he hated to be indebted to someone, but no efforts had been made yet to find his brother... or how to get home. He groaned and ran his hand through his hair, _nothing makes sense, this place, everything! How do you find what you are after, if you don't know what is real anymore?!_ he sighed.

_Grew up in a small town_

_And when the rain would fall down_

_I'd just stare out my window..._

_Dreaming of what could be_

_And if I'd end up happy_

_I would pray_

A melody caught his attention and he turned to the sound, his eyes widened seeing Amber was on the small stage in the center of the building. Sitting on a stool and clutching the microphone.

_Trying hard to reach out_

_But when I tried to speak out_

_Felt like no one could hear me..._

_Wanted to belong here_

_But something felt so wrong here_

_So I prayed... I could break away_

He noticed that others were looking at her, caught by her voice. It surprised him that she did have a decent voice, well for singing that is. Some teens were walking down to sit and watch her. He listened in silence.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love_

_I'll take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change..._

_And breakaway_

Kaiba felt sharpness inside him, he knew what it was, but brushed it off. He never heard this song before, not that he ever tried to listen to music, but the song made him remember the hardships and the hard choices he had to make as a kid; for him and Mokaba.

_Wanna feel the warm breeze_

_Sleep under a palm tree_

_Feel the rush of the ocean..._

_Get onboard a fast train_

_Travel on a jet plane, far away..._

_And breakaway_

He watched her facial expression as she sang. _She's not reading the lyrics,_ he realized._ She knows this song by heart it seems. A song about escape... and courage._

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love_

_I'll take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change..._

_And breakaway_

Kaiba frowned, after everything he never understood this girl. They were actually alike... in many ways, but different in the same amount. Yet, she managed to smile with all the confusion and craziness, like it was any other day. When in truth; it was for him. Then noticed that she was looking at him.

_Buildings with a hundred floors_

_Swinging around revolving doors_

_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me!_

_but_

_Gotta keep moving on, moving on_

_Fly away, breakaway!_

She was smiling and sang louder with more power. Kaiba widened his eyes, _she's singing this for...!_

_I'll spread my wings_

_And I'll learn how to fly,_

_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye!_

_I gotta take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway~!_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget the place I come from,_

_I gotta take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway.._.

With a exhale, cheers erupted the building. A majority from the boys and the gang. Amber laughed and rubbed the back of her head, in embarrassment. The teens that had planned to leave were now eating nachos and talking. She was glad she got them to stay a little longer. Her gaze went over to Seto and they looked gazes, she knew how must feel and couldn't blame him. This song, she felt, was an answer she can give him to help his logical mind. Chants from a lot of teens asking for another song, she laughed and gave her attention to the crowd.

"I don't really like to sing in public, but I made a deal with a friend so I guess I can sing one more for you guys." That got some whoops. She scrolled down the list and looked for a song. She smiled and clicked play, " This for you guys, we all can relate to this one." **(I'd play this song along with it, ;D)** As soon as the music began many started to holler.

_Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking_

_When you fall everyone stands_

_Another day and you've had your fill of sinking_

_With the life held in your_

_Hands are shaking cold_

_These hands are meant to hold_

Amber started to dance with the song with a bright smile on her face. Kaiba shook his head, _this girl... heh, Mokaba would like her._

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong_

_Move along, move along like I know you do_

_And even when your hope is gone_

_Move along, move along just to make it through_

_Move along_

_Move along_

Atem was watching Amber sing on stage from the arcade. Tea and Jeremy were having a dance off, but turned their attention to Amber when she started to sing earlier. Jeremy was singing along with the song and smiling while he turned the game back on. "Hey don't start when I'm not ready!" Tea exclaimed trying to catch up. Atem chuckled, shaking his head at both of his friends.

_So a day when you've lost yourself completely_

_Could be a night when your life ends_

_Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving_

_All the pain held in your_

_Hands are shaking cold_

_Your hands are mine to hold_

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong_

_Move along, move along like I know you do_

_And even when your hope is gone_

_Move along, move along just to make it through_

_Move along_

_(Go on, go on, go on, go on)_

The crowd in the center was singing along with Amber, while Joey and Ash were at a standoff with their shooting game. "You're gonna go down in flames Ashy boy!" Joey snickered. "Who you quoting, Pegasus or Pokemon!? You're about to be put down pup!" Ash retorted, shooting one of his lives out. "I'll show you pup!"

_When everything is wrong, we move along_

_(Go on, go on, go on, go on)_

_When everything is wrong, we move along_

_Along, along, along_

Shawn and Tristan shook their heads at Joey and Ash, "I'm gonna watch Amber." "Same here." And they left the engaged teens to their game.

_When all you got to keep is strong_

_Move along, move along like I know you do_

_And even when your hope is gone_

_Move along, move along just to make it through!_

_When all you got to keep is strong_

_Move along, move along like I know you do_

_And even when your hope is gone_

_Move along, move along just to make it through_

The entire building sounded like it was echoing, so many people were singing along. It was nostalgic for many.

_When all you got to keep is strong_

_Move along, move along like I know you do_

_And even when your hope is gone_

_Move along, move along just to make it through_

_(Go on, go on, go on, go on)_

_Right back what is wrong!_

_We move along!_

At the ending lyrics, Amber pumped her fist in the air. It roared with cheers that she just bowed and laughed. She loved this feeling and never wanted it to end. The happiness she felt and made others feel.

Suddenly, the front door opened with a bang, causing silence and shock to come over the crowd. Amber turned deathly pale as horror grew on her face. A bunch of men came in; all of her mother's 'friends'. They all looked drunk and in a daze. The one in front saw Amber and had a sick grin, "Finally found you, brat. Though you're gonna wish we hadn't."

* * *

**Yes, I know it's a cliffy. Sorry. Tell me what you guys think is gonna happen. Things are gonna kick up a notch, so hang on! Please review, they are lovely to get! Hope you guys liked it.**


	13. Internal Problems Resolved?

**Ok before anything; I AM SO SO SO SORRY! I know this is long past due! I got no excuses, well I do, but that's not the point. Because I've been so behind lately, I'll upload a new ch before next Friday. So before or on August 2?**

**Anyway, I've been listening to Skillet's new album Rise. IT'S AMAZING! I recommend it guys, listen to some songs on youtube. It's because of this CD that writers block was knocked down. Work has been keeping me busy, plus bills; trust me they suck. -.- Then school enrollment and what not, but I getting organized... FINALLY! **

**Also wanted to thank for the many, many, MANY reviews, follows, and Favs. Made my days people, it gets me going when my battery is low. :) so thank you, seriously, a lot! Ok, I'll stop ranting so you can read, ;)**

**Disclaimer: (can't forget that heh, ':P) I don't own Yugioh. Only Amber and other oc's. Though ask and you can borrow. **

* * *

Amber stared at the 4 men, frozen in shock. "G-Greg! What are you doing here?" Amber looked for the others, seeing the boys were keeping Atem, Joey, Tea, and Tristan out of sights from the men. _But where is Seto!? He wasn't where he was a second ago._

The kids in the room were taken aback by the men's entrance and tried to avoid eye contact. Amber stepped closer to them, so they didn't get closer to everyone inside.

"Well now. This is a free country, I can be here if I want to, can I not?" Greg stepped forward, his glassy blue eyes looked drunk and icy. His voice was low and slurred. "The boys, here heard from Sherri that you were to stay at your gram grams. I was hurt that you didn't want to see me again."

Amber raised her eyebrows looking around her, hearing growls from the teens in the room and the tension rise. She didn't want them to get involved with these guys."What's it to you if I'm staying at Gram's while you're dragging my mom down?" she narrowed her eyes. "If you have a bone to pick with me ;let's take it outside!"

"Oh, ho! Gonna talk back, you little brat? I wonder how your dear mom will take hearing you are off being a slut and hanging with those boys again?" He smirked as the men crackled behind him.

"You bastard there is no way mom would believe that!" she growled approaching him.

" If she's high enough and drunk enough, she'll believe anything I say. I got your mother wrapped around my finger, brat." he slurred and chuckled.

Amber was about ready to kick him, hit him, anything just to get him to shut up, but the other 3 grabbed her and held her in place. "Amber!" her friends called out to her and tried to reach her. Many of the teens jumped up pissed and ready to do something, till one of the men pulled a knife and held it to her throat. They all froze.

"No one try to be a hero, now. This here is family business." a man slurred.

Amber was stiff, but not surprised knowing these men. She glared at Greg full of hate. Greg put his face directly in front of hers. She was getting nauseous from the smell of weed and beer on his breath.

"Now, maybe if you shut your trap and come with us. I won't tell your mother anything. I want to know if you're like mother, like daughter." he grinned.

Amber spat in his face and growled. "Go to hell!" Greg snarled and wiped his face.

He then kneed her in the stomach and she felt all the air escape her. "I'll be taking you with me, brat." Amber's vision was darkening and she was feeling dizzy as the Greg kicked her in the gut again.

"Stop that!"

"Leave her alone, you creeps!"

"Someone frickin call the cops!"

Amber heard everyone yelling, and flinched as the knife cut her cheek and arm. She felt blood seep from the cuts.

"Do anything stupid and her blood is on all your hands." one of the men shouted.

"Release her or your blood with be on you." Amber heard someone snarl.

She felt herself being released and grunts. There was some cheering and she felt herself being caught. She forced her eyes open and saw Seto carry her away from the men. "! S-Seto..."

"Stay here." he said, but she saw him flinch as he layed her down. _his wrist..._

She looked as he left her and saw that the Greg and the other guys were trying to get up, with bloody noses, and the knife was in front of Greg.

"I can't stand scum like you. You are a disgrace picking on not only women, but children." Seto narrowed his eyes at him. All the boys in the room walked up beside Seto, including Ash and the others, glaring at the men. Paco had finally appeared in front and grabbed Greg's shirt and hauled him up. "If you're ever on my property again, I will not wait to call the cops." he smirked and looked behind him. "I don't think my amigos will either. You mess with one of us, you get the whole familia."

At the sound of sirens, the men jumped and scurried out. Greg panicked and fought free from Paco's grip. "This ain't over." he yelled before he ran as well.

Everyone cried out and cheered, glad the men were gone.

The gang ran over to Amber, "Am's are you alright?" Joey asked.

Amber gave a weak smile and a thumbs up. "Been through worse."

Shawn was kneeling next to her with a first aid kit. "You always have to take everything on your own? sheesh."

Ash rolled his eyes, "Do you know this girl?" Amber laughed at that.

"I'm glad you're alright, if it wasn't for Kaiba's quick thinking. We may have been too late." Atem said and looked over at Seto.

Amber followed his gaze and smiled at Seto. He was sitting beside them being his silent self.

"Oh, Amber it was so awesome! He like jumped out from nowhere and knocked the knife out and took the first two out with one hit and kick! It was bam! Slam! Boom! It was so cool!" Jeremy was speaking so fast he sounded like a 7 year old. The gang snickered at his reaction; it was cute.

Amber saw that a blush of embarrassment was appearing on Seto's face, "You have to be the best to run a company, it's obvious I wouldn't be weak." he huffed.

Joey scowled at him, "Hey, just because we're thanking ya, doesn't mean you have to let it go to your head and be such a smart ass!"

"Thank you Seto." Everyone looked at Amber as she rose to her feet.

"Hey, not so fast-"

"I'm fine, Shawn. It's just a couple cuts and bruises." She turned her attention toward Seto, "Those sickos may have had me yet if it wasn't for you hiding and striking. That was smart strategics." Seto didn't say anything, but she saw in his eyes that the concern there before was gone.

"Knife or no knife, I hated we couldn't get to you faster!" Tristan clenched his fist.

Amber smiled, "Don't do that. It was a difficult situation. I'm just glad everyone is ok." Amber then grabbed Seto's wrist and studied. "After that, go easy on it and it should be well soon." She looked at Atem, "I think everyone is almost healed."

Joey then scratched his head, "Hey, I know this is off topic, but I heard some of the other players mention something that I didn't know what they were talking about."

"Shocker there." Seto scoffed.

"What?" Jeremy asked.

"They said, 'I just read the best Yu-Gi-Oh one shot Fanfic ever about Kaiba and Joey.'. And Ash here said the show we're from is called Yu-Gi-Oh and they said me and rich boys names. So what was that about?"

Shawn and Jeremy fell to the ground laughing, clutching their stomachs, and rolling. Amber face palmed and tried to hide her blush.

Everyone looked confused and looked at Ash who got pale. "What?"

"Oh, dude. I'll tell you now. It's better not knowing." He quickly left to avoid getting asked more questions.

Ash walked up to a smiling Paco. "I didn't think the cops would get here so fast." He commented.

Paco laughed and ruffled his hair, "They didn't. Asked one of the boys to do a siren app and the cops will run into those druggies in the next two blocks."

Ash laughed and high fives him, "Dude, you're awesome. Thanks man."

Paco smiled and placed his hand on Ash's shoulder, "I'd never let you kids get hurt. Like I said; we're a family here. Outside, everyone has their little roles to play and expectations to uphold, but here that is put aside and we're to be together and have a good time. That's why I made this place. Get you kids to see the other side of the mirror."

"Mirror?"

"Yeah, chico. What kids do and show on the outside, may not be what is really them; but their families reputation or social expectancy. Just like your amiga. Outside of her; she is tough and not to be messed with, when in fact she has a lot on her plate and has to be like that. plus is a real softy once you get to know her when she is comfortable here. " Paco smiled.

"You see, there are somethings about us human beings. We know what's right, but the choices we make are what define us. Those that choose over heart and ones that think with heart. Once things are set in place by, perhaps, the wrong one; others feel pushed to be like that to be united. It's an endless circle of wanting to be close."

Ash stared at him shocked, "To be honest, I never heard you say something so deep Paco. So the whole world is basically an endless peer pressure for unity, that's what you're saying?"

"In a sense, yes. Greg wasn't always this way, he was a boy like you. Though when things didn't go his way and he didn't make connections, he decided to ignore everything around him and isolate himself in a fantasy. Then, others got dragged in when they were lost as well. You have to look at things in a mayor imagen."

"I got a C in Spanish Paco..."

"Bigger picture. There is more to the picture, it's bigger than you think." He sighed, "I just hope one day, Greg will take down that fantasy."

Ash huffed and smiled, "Yea, I understand. I guess I see what you mean. Even Amber's mom had her good times... then she went to drinking, just like Dad before he left-"

"WHAT!"

They turned to see a group of pale teens and Jeremy and Shawn rolled on the ground laughing harder... or choking on their laughter. "I told you; you wouldn't like it!" Amber argued and was blushing still.

Ash groaned, "That was not smart..."

"What she tell them?" Paco asked, seeing the sight.

"Uh... tell you later." he sweat dropped. Paco shrugged and brushed it off.

While everyone was trying to calm the boys down and Joey, Paco gave Ash a package. "This is Amber's; give it to her and head on home. You all had a long day. You guys can hang for free anytime."

"Thanks man." Ash took the small box and walked back over to the others. "Here Amber, Paco said this was for you." Amber took the box and looked at it confused, but Ash regained her focus. "Ok, since we had such a exciting day. Let's get some shut eye and start researching some more."

"I'm not getting shut eye after that!" Joey exclaimed. "Who comes up with this stuff!?"

"Uh, people Joey." Jeremy replied.

"Waste of time, not surprising." Seto huffed.

Amber rolled her eyes, "If it's not about you; it is a waste of time." she smiled at him rolling his eyes.

Atem forced a cough to get everyone's attention, "We think that maybe the Night family may know something. They seem to know everything that is in town and were interested in meeting us for some reason."

Amber frowned, "Yes... that may be true. Though getting involved with them is like playing with fire."

Tea smiled, "But there are many ways to handle that fire." she said with a wink at Amber. She laughed while everyone was confused.

"Yeah you're right. Ok, tomorrow when we're at school, look into the Night company and anything connecting to them. I'll leave Seto in charge of that. " Seto only nodded in response. "Then Joey and Yugi can go to the popular hangouts in town and try to find information." Nods from them and she continued. "This one is an option, but I don't recommend it. Tea and Tristan can scout around the Night property and find out possible weak spots or hear any rumors."

"Why us for that? I mean we can, but why not Atem or Kaiba for that." Tristan asked.

"Strong suits," Shawn stated. "In duelist kingdom, you sneaked into Pegasus's castle to see if he was cheating, so you have some experience. As well as Yugi and Joey play role playing games and know what questions to ask and where to look to get info. Seto's a techy, that's a no brainier."

"Obviously." Seto remarked.

Ash nodded, "Alright, then I guess we can meet at the ridge during lunch to see what we got so far. So 11:00, would work. Make sure you got your disguises on."

"No duh, Sherlock." Jeremy smiled stealing Ash's line.

Everyone laughed as they walked out the building, till Amber's phone rang. "Hang on guys. Hello?"

"...Amber, honey."

Amber's eyes widened, "Mom...?" Hearing her words earned everyone's attention at that moment. Amber was silent as avoided their glances.

"I-I just got a call from the police station... Greg and the others had been arrested and he called me to bail him out..."

Amber remained quiet and emotionless.

"I-... I didn't bail him out. He was so drunk and hateful on the phone, I realized then I needed to stop... all of this. Me being... that. Being used like this when you are affect as well...They said he was at that place you like. You're there now aren't you?"

Amber was still quiet.

" I... want to talk to you. I know I haven't been the best mother... or made the right decisions. Honey, I need to see you. I need you. Please? It's not an order... but a request for a new start..."

Amber's face was emotionless , but they could see the big globs of water falling from her eyes.

"Amber?"

She closed her eyes and took a breath, "I'll be there in ten." she stated. She could hear a sob and "Thank you." before hanging up.

Ash put his hands on her shoulders, "Amber?" his concerned voice held something that Amber never noticed till then, but she shook it off and his hands.

"Sorry. I need to see my mother. I'll see you guys tomorrow." with that Amber left the guys staring at her as she got in the car.

Joey looked at Ash and gave a sad smile, knowing that look. "Give it time, that's all it ever needs." he said patting his back and heading to the car. The gang looked at Ash and the boys then followed Joey.

Amber sighed once they got on the road, "Sorry guys. This was... heh well, one of those days. Hopefully tomorrow will be better." She said looking at the box she placed on the floor in the passenger sit that Ash gave her.

Tristan studied her before speaking, "You gonna be ok on your own? I assume that's what you were gonna do?"

"Yeah... I'll take you guys to Grams then I'm gonna figure out what mom is up to." She admitted.

"She seems... off."

Kaiba scoffed beside her, "That doesn't sound well thought out."

"Yeah... you're probably right."

* * *

Amber walked into her hardly lite home. She looked around and was wondering where her mother was.

She then saw that her mother's tv light was on in her room. She exhaled her held breath and entered. The atmosphere within smelled thick of something burnt and the strong scent of alcohol. A few cans of beer were on the floor and glasses on the night stand. A weird pipe with black ash was near some brown plant on the same night stand. Her mother was in bed; watching the tv on her dresser. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her hair was not it's once bright brown hue. Upon seeing Amber, her dull eyes seemed to show some light.

"So you did come?" she questioned, like she was seeing an illusion.

Amber sighed and approached her. "You seriously think I wouldn't..." she muttered.

Sheryl laughed and wiped at her eyes. "No, you're right." she smiled sadly at her. "You always have been. I was just so possessive for control; I couldn't accept it."

Amber clenched her fists, "Enough mind games! First, I'm Chase, then a selfish and incompetent brat; now I'm right! The hell am I to you!?" she cursed and tried to contain everything.

Sheryl nodded sadly and tears fell from her eyes, "Go ahead... I deserve it. All of it. I always took the pain afflicted at me on to you. Now I must do the same." she sat up and swallowed. "Amber, I never wanted to leave my shell. This shell that I once thought of as protection from scorn and misery. It seemed I never had control over my own life and what happened to me, so that shell was made. When you were born, no, ever since you were born; you tried to pry this shell apart from were times when I was tempted to come out, but it was easier to stay in. Since I couldn't control what happened to me, I figured it was best if I protected you by controlling all that's around you..."

Amber glared at her, trying to fight the endless emotions going through her mind.

"Why? Why now?" she asked, her voice cracking. "Why tell me things that I couldn't help but believe to be true being so young? Mother wouldn't tell me what isn't true, I thought! Why act nice then flip it around on me as being selfish for wanting more? Now you say you want to change after all of this, only now!? I don't understand!"

Sheryl sobbed, "I used to tell myself it was to make you stronger. To prepare you for this world, but that was an excuse to keep you close. Amber... you're all I got. "

Amber stared at her in surprise. "I don't have a husband, a fluxing job, or done anything of worth with my life. Except having you. I was looking for a reason to be seen when I was your age and left myself vulnerable to the poison around me. It was the only thing that was there for me when I was lost back then."

Seeing Amber wasn't saying anything, she wiped her tears. "I messed up. I admit that. Chase... was trying to show me that he was there for me. I pushed him away, afraid to get hurt and turned to anything to bury any pain. It was cowardly of me. I lost him and yet he-... warned me of this life. I didn't listen or care. All I thought about after that was that you must do the things I never did and you had to live the life I couldn't. In order for that to happen, I had to make sure your moves were precise. Then,I could mess around with others who wanted to escape too; but the alcohol, drugs and stress lead me away from that goal."

Amber flinched as she reached out to touch her cheek. Sheryl felt the cut and tears fell once again."I put the only thing that loved me unconditionally in danger. I didn't want others to think I was weak so I keep it all in and took it all on you. Oh, Amber... I named you that because you are truly precious to me. You'll be leaving me in only 2 more years... and I ruined all that time with you."

"Mom..." Amber felt the tears flow out ," Damn you! You're twisting it all around again! Making me feel guilty and saying stuff to make things seem like they'll get better and-!" Sheryl reached for her and pulled her into a hug.

"Help me... please. I don't want to lose what made me more than a human. You made me a mother. I let the pain I held, claim you. Even though I failed, you found a way out, even after everything. Please, show it to me too." she sobbed. "Please forgive me, please. I'm tired of being used. I tired of not trusting everything around me and not knowing what is real and not. I love you so much and I know I don't say it enough."

Amber bite her lip and allowed her mother cry on her shoulder. She felt her arms wrap around her mother, for the first in a long time. She looked over her mom's shoulder and saw the picture of her when she was 5 with her mom at the park. Both smiling as Amber held her rainbow kite to show the world. Her mother never left it out of her sight...

Amber took a shaky breath, "I love you too... I just want to see you smile like you did in those pictures. That's all I ever wanted."

* * *

**Ok, water works corp was running a majority of this ch. Though, I wanted to show you guys the both sides of situations; and this is how it came to be.**

**And Yes I hope you guys all enjoyed that Fanfic snip it. Hehe, I couldn't resist. I mean, if they found out for real I think it would be more over the top. Or maybe not o.O ?**

**Ash x Amber... very possible, but not 100% confirmed. I mean with competition like Atem and Seto, who knows?!**

** What's in the box? Find out next ch. As well as things start to get thicker with the guys finding more out about where the others are and what's going on. :)**

**So until next time, please review and tell me your thoughts. Maybe even about that cd, it helped make this ch. **

**Lets Rise!**


End file.
